I, Digimon
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Como su nombre indica, un digimon es un monstruo, pero ¿qué pasará cuando Piyomon decida no serlo más?... puede que solo entonces, descubra que ciertos sentimientos no son exclusivos de los humanos... ¡GABUBIYO!
1. Prólogo

Fic rarote, muy rarote. Veréis porque lo digo, me atrevo con un concepto del que creo que nunca he leído. Seguro que hay algún fic que trate de esto, porque yo tuve esta idea desde que vi digimon por primera vez, pero no son muy comunes creo yo. Por lo menos yo nunca me he topado con ninguno, por eso repito que fic rarote, muy rarote.

La idea da mucho de sí y no descarto escribir en el futuro otro fic retomando esta idea, claro que de una forma más compleja, pero ahora me conformo con esto, una historia cómico-romántica-cutre.

Si habéis leído alguno de mis fics, pues básicamente es de mi estilo, es decir, gamberrote, intentando meterle realismo pero a la vez fantasía, chistoso, cutre, con sorato, una actuación musical al más puro estilo Disney y vamos sencillo, por no decir simple.

Por cierto, que consta de 5 capis y el epílogo, pero como son "cortos", por lo menos entran en mi definición de cortos, los subo de dos en dos y para el viernes seguramente estará todo el fic subido.

Nada más, os dejo con el fic rarote, muy rarote.

**Soñé que el fuego mojaba, soñé que la nieve ardía y por soñar lo imposible, soñé que Digimon me pertenecía, pero no es así y tengo que decir que…**

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen (ni los versos anteriores ya que los saqué de una dedicatoria de mi carpeta de la ESO... solo que con otro final... ¡ohhh! *corazoncitos en los ojos*)  
**

.

* * *

**I, DIGIMON**

**¿Sueñan los digimons con ovejas digitales? **

Había pasado alrededor de un año desde que ciertos seres digitales comenzasen a ser conocidos en la Tierra. Un año de grandes vivencias para los digimons y también para los humanos que les rodeaban. Pero no todo era tan fácil como los digidestinados habrían querido imaginar, ya que así como existían miles de humanos, la mayoría niños, encantados con el descubrimiento de los digimons y el Digimundo, y pese a los esfuerzos de muchos de los adultos, sobre todo alguno de los padres de los digielegidos por darlos a conocer y mostrar sus maravillosas cualidades, todavía la aceptación de dichos seres en el mundo real era muy escasa.

Y por desgracia ese desprecio y miedo sustentado de absurdos prejuicios era el día a día de varios de los digimons con compañero humano. Sentían que nunca encajarían.

Pero ese día ya fue el detonante para una de las digimons más sensibles que se conocía, evidentemente se trataba de la digimon del amor, o lo que es lo mismo, la compañera de Sora Takenouchi.

-Venga.- animaba una joven, sin parar de trotar.

-Si me dejases volar, sería diferente.- se quejó la digimon, claramente cansada unos metros más atrás.

Sora solo sonrió, negó con la cabeza y continuó con su trote sin disminuir el ritmo lo más mínimo.

Como cada domingo a primera hora, la portadora del amor se calzaba sus leggins hasta media pierna, sus deportivas, su sudadera de la suerte y su aquarius y se disponía a realizar su rutina, o lo que es lo mismo, correr a través de la ciudad durante casi una hora. Y como de costumbre, la travesía acababa donde estaban en estos momentos, en el parque de Odaiba.

Takenouchi volvió a parar al escuchar el aleteó característico de Piyomon. Ella se dirigía a Sora con gran alegría, ya que volando no había quien la ganase, pero le desapareció la sonrisa al ver la pose de su compañera. Brazos en jarra y ceño fruncido.

-Piyomon.- amenazó.

La digimon bajó a tierra firme de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir volando?, mis alas son más fuertes que mis patas.- explicó Piyomon con impotencia.

La chica resopló, había tenido esta conversación con su compañera un millón de veces.

-Piyomon, esto no es el Digimundo, no puedes ir haciendo lo que quieres, puedes asustar a la gente.

Piyomon bajó la vista aceptando esa medio regañina de su compañera, la había escuchado en infinidad de ocasiones. Pero es que ella seguía sin entender estar absurdas normas, y más cuando alzó la mirada y observó una bandada de pájaros quebrando el cielo.

-En tu mundo hay pájaros, ¿Por qué ellos pueden volar?.- se quejó con inocencia.

La pelirroja sonrió, agachándose para estar a la altura de su amiga.

-Porque esos pájaros no parlotean tanto como tú.- finalizó acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.- venga, vamos a comer algo.

Sin más tardanza, las dos compañeras se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana, que también era donde Sora acababa desayunando todos las mañanas que salía a correr. La digimon se había quedado un poco triste, pero al pensar en los ricos bollos que iba a comer ahora, le despareció toda su tristeza y aceptó sin rechistar ir andando, es más, era ella quien tiraba de Sora en estos momentos.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa de siempre, metieron sus caras en el menú de siempre, a pesar de que no lo leyesen ya que iban a pedir lo de siempre, y pronto apareció la mesera de siempre, pero esta vez no les saludó con la habitual alegría de siempre.

-Hi Rei-san, nos pones…- comenzó Sora sin percatarse de la mirada de la mujer.

-No voy a servir a ese bicho Sora, será mejor que os vayáis.- cortó terriblemente seria.

Al notar ese tono de voz, Takenouchi, completamente incrédula, miró a la camarera. Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, para después sonreír.

-Muy bueno Rei-san, casi nos lo creemos, venga nos pones…

-Lo he dicho en serio, en esta cafetería los monstruos ya no son bien recibidos.- volvió a cortar la mujer, poniendo un panfleto en la mesa.

Piyomon no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero se apresuró a resguardarse en Sora, mientras esta, más desconcertada por segundos, tomaba el papel en sus manos.

-"Brigada anti-mostruos".- leyó con asco, observando como el logo de dicho movimiento era, la sombra de un digimon, que parecía Agumon, tachado con el símbolo de prohibición.

La muchacha arrugó el papel con desagrado, desde que todo empezase, había habido algún que otro movimiento para evitar la normalización de los digimons en la tierra, pero no se imaginó que ya habrían llegado hasta ahí, Odaiba, la ciudad digimon por excelencia.

-¿Quieren que me vaya?.- preguntó Piyomon confundida, tratando de mirar ese papel.

-No hagas caso Piyomon.- defendió Sora, poniéndose en pie, para luego encararse con la camarera.- no puedo creer que hagas esto Rei, se trata de Piyomon, lleva comiendo aquí casi un año y siempre te ha encantado.

La mujer continuó con su expresión de rechazo.

-Es lo mejor, hay digimons muy malos, a mi hermano sin ir más lejos el otro día le atacaron.

Sora rodó los ojos con indeferencia.

-Te refieres al mismo hermano que todas las noches se le ve dando tumbos por las calles después de haber dejado sin alcohol a Odaiba. Oh sí, una fuente muy fiable la de tu hermano.- finalizó la portadora del amor negando con la cabeza.

La camarera, bastante incomoda y molesta por el comentario de Sora, adquirió una actitud mucho más dura que antes.

-No puede entrar aquí y punto. Ojala desapareciesen todos del mapa.

Sora tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abofetear a aquella joven, pero finalmente se dejó llevar por su sentido común y no por su furia, y salió del establecimiento junto a su compañera. No habría sido recomendable crear una bronca con una digimon presente, ya que le gente se le habría echado encima y no habrían parado hasta colgarla del palo más alto de la plaza mayor.

-No quieren que esté aquí, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó con lástima.

Ese tono de su compañera, entristeció a la pelirroja y lo peor de todo, hizo que se avergonzase de su mundo y de su especie, por la cual tanto habían luchado ambas, también la digimon.

-Piyomon, no estés triste. Tienes que entender que aún es muy precipitado todo esto y que habrá personas que les cueste mucho aceptar que no sois monstruos.

-Yo nunca haría daño a nadie, yo solo te protejo.- musitó, cabizbaja.

La pelirroja se agachó para abrazarla.

-Ya lo sé Piyomon, eres mucho más humana que la mayoría de los humanos, pero hay que tener paciencia, ¿vale?.- habló con su tono conciliador y amable de siempre.

Piyomon emitió un pequeño suspiro de conformidad, pero mantuvo su expresión de desconsuelo. A ella le costaba mucho entender este tipo de odios y miedos absurdos.

-Me voy al Digimundo, ahí al menos no soy un monstruo raro. No desencajo.- terminó de decir en un murmullo.

Era un momento de lo más desesperanzador para ambas compañeras, pero el chico que se les acercaba ni se percató de su tristeza absoluta.

-¿Cómo están mis chicas favoritas?.- saludó con una sonrisa, tomando a Sora por detrás.

Sora dio un pequeño respingo pero en seguida se tranquilizó.

-Hola Yama.- saludó tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Iba a ir a la cafetería, como siempre, pero al veros aquí fuera…- paró de hablar al contemplar a la desencajada Piyomon, que tenía el pico tan bajo que parecía que iba a taladrar el suelo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Que no soy una chica, soy un monstruo y siempre lo seré, ¡humano feo!.- terminó su pequeño ataque de furia, volando con intensidad.

Evidentemente que esa inesperada reacción dejó muy confundido a Ishida. Nunca entendería a esa ave, cuando la despachaba para estar a solas con Sora, ella no se iba ni con agua caliente y ahora que la saludaba amablemente, le insultaba y se iba, ¿acaso los digimons también compartían el revuelo hormonal de sus compañeros llamado adolescencia?

-¿Qué he hecho mal?.- preguntó con cara de niño asustado a Sora.

La chica le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

-Ahora te lo cuento.

...

Como comentó, en el Digimundo no desencajaba, es más, Piyomon era una digimon de lo más bonita y bella, pero pesé a volver a su hogar, sus sentimientos seguían igual o peor que cuando estaba en la Tierra. Se sentía un bicho raro, algo que nunca podría estar con Sora, que nunca podría encajar en su mundo, ¿Cómo sería entonces su compañera de vida?

Sin quererlo, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, imaginándose todo lo que había visto y Sora le había contado de su mundo y que ella jamás podría hacer. Nunca la dejarían ir al cine a comer palomitas con Sora, ni al parque de atracciones a montarse en esos aparatos que llegaban hasta las estrellas, ni acompañarla a clase, o ir a verla a sus partidos de tenis sin el miedo de ser descubierta y apaleada.

¿Esta era por la sociedad que había peleado?, ¿Una raza tan sumamente intolerante que no la dejaban vivir en paz y disfrutar junto a la persona que más amaba? Cuando estos pensamientos invadieron su mente fue cuando comprendió que ella nunca sería la mejor amiga de Sora, solo su compañera digimon, nada más. Por mucho que la quisiese, Sora jamás la vería de otra forma, para ella sería siempre un digimon, o lo que es lo mismo, un MONSTRUO digital.

Se sacudió las plumas con fuerza para camuflar sus lágrimas cuando escuchó a alguien cuchicheando por detrás. Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su amigo Gabumon.

-¿Qué haces?.- inquirió totalmente desganada.

Parece ser que a Gabumon le sorprendió ser descubierto y enrojeciendo, echó las garras para atrás como ocultando algo.

-Hola Piyomon.- saludó con cierto tartamudeo.

-Quero estar sola.- volvió el rostro ella.

Si en algo se parecía Gabumon a Yamato, o mejor dicho Yamato a Gabumon, era en que ambos entendían los silencios como nadie y sabían perfectamente cuando las palabras sobraban.

Sin decir nada, tomó asiento al lado de su amiga.

La digimon rosa lo miró de reojo, él ni se inmutó, así durante varios segundos, solo eso, porque al contrario que Gabumon, la compañera de Sora sí tenía la necesidad vital de hablar, comunicarse y entender las cosas.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?.- curioseó, tratando de ver lo que escondía su amigo.

El digimon hizo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, para que finalmente, sacase el paquete que tenía escondido y se lo entregase.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- musitó con timidez.

Ese detalle y ver ese paquete hizo que Piyomon olvidase por fin su desastrosa mañana. Con amigos como Gabumon, ser digimon, no era tan malo.

-¿Es mi cumpleaños?.- preguntó como una niña ilusionada desenvolviéndolo.

-Bueno… es que, los humanos celebran sus cumpleaños y pensé que nosotros también cumpliríamos años, pero no sé que día, así que, pensé que podría hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños cuando quisiese y…

Paró de hablar, para contemplar a Piyomon, cuando esta terminó de abrir su regalo. No entendía muy bien que pretendía con hacerle un regalo, solo sabía que Yamato hacía regalos a Sora y a las personas que quería y él, también quería demostrar de alguna forma su cariño a sus seres queridos. Y aunque no lo entendiese o no quisiese entenderlo, Piyomon se llevaba gran parte de su cariño.

-¿Te gusta?, son para cuando corras con Sora, como dices que no te deja volar…- explicaba el digimon de la amistad, mientras Piyomon ni se inmutaba, se había quedado de piedra viendo esas deportivas.- ¿no te gustan?.- preguntó con apuro.

Tampoco sabía mucho de esto, pero cuando Yamato le daba un regalo a Sora, ella siempre se lo agradecía, se ilusionaba, le saltaba al cuello y le daba un beso. No era que quisiese esa reacción de Piyomon, pero por lo menos un "gracias".

Se apuró al escuchar las potentes lágrimas de Piyomon.

-¡Eres un idiota!.- se las tiró a la cara.- no soy una humana, no puedo ponerme esas cosas. ¡Ni quiero volver más al mundo humano!

Salió volando con fuerza, todo había pasado tan rápido que Gabumon no pudo ni reaccionar, solo, bajar la cabeza y entristecerse. El primer regalo que había hecho en su vida había resultado un absoluto fracaso.

...

La noche ya envolvía el pacífico Digimundo. Y comos siempre en ese lugar, las parpadeantes estrellas presidían el firmamento con majestuosidad.

Casi todos los digimons dormían, algunos más nocturnos era ahora cuando empezaba su día, pero ajena a todo lo que pasase a su alrededor, la abatida compañera de Sora seguía deambulando sin rumbo fijo mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a todos sus dilemas, ¿quién dijo que los digimons no tenían sentimientos?, ¿Qué solo estaban hechos para luchar?, ¿incluso que no estaban vivos?

Que se lo cuenten a Piyomon, que en estos momentos, agradecería que esas afirmaciones fuesen correctas, porque pensaba que así, no le dolería tanto el pecho, ni tendría esa agonía que le impedía respirar, y por supuesto, no tendría esas ganas de llorar continuamente.

Cuanto deseó en ese momento no ser quien era, carecer de sentimientos, o si estaba obligada a tenerlos, al menos no desencajar con ellos. Tal vez, inconscientemente, estaba deseando ser como Sora, una humana, con sus pocas virtudes y sus muchísimos defectos.

Tan inmersa estaba en su mundo que no se percató de por donde se estaba metiendo, una zona en la que nunca había estado por la cantidad de leyendas que se decían de ella: se decía, que ahí habitaban digimons que te robaban el cerebro y te convertías en Bakemon condenado a vagar por siempre por un castillo ruinoso y hacer ridículos "buuu".

Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, tuvo un escalofrío muestra de su temor. Era una especie de bosque con ramas secas, donde a pesar de que en el resto del Digimundo no hubiese viento, ahí se colaba, azotando las ramas con fuerza, provocando ruidos de ultratumba.

-Este no es un lugar para una digimon como tú.- escuchó Piyomon, aterrorizándose más si puede.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado estar con Sora y poder esconderse entre sus piernas como hacía siempre.

-¿Quién es?.- trató de sonar valiente, aunque solo quedó en intención.

-Estás triste, sé lo que te preocupa, lo he visto en tu mente.- continuó la voz.

-¡No me quites el cerebro!.-apresuró a sujetarse la cabeza con las plumas, ya muerta de miedo.

-Solo quiero ayudarte, yo te daré lo que ansías. Confía en mí.

No pudo explicar lo que pasó por su mente al escuchar esas palabras, solo que le convencieron. Sabía que no tenía que fiarse de voces misteriosas que le hablaban en bosques espeluznantes, pero en estos momentos, con su moral tan por los suelos como la tenía, se fiaría de cualquiera, y si alguien le decía que podía ayudarla, ella lo creería. Todo con tal de dejar de sentirse como se sentía ahora.

Sin pensarlo más, incluso el miedo desapareció de su cuerpo y simplemente siguió a la voz que le prometía que iba a solucionar todos sus problemas.

...

La despertaron los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban en el Digimundo. Le costó abrir los ojos y perder ese aturdimiento mañanero. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba y lo más inquietante, no recordaba quedarse dormida ahí.

Empezándose a preocupar se reincorporó rápidamente, tanto que cayó al suelo bocabajo nada más ponerse en pie. Era absurdo pensarlo, pero juraría que se había encontrado el doble de alta que de costumbre.

-Au.- se quejó, llevándose las plumas al pico, para cerciorarse de que no se lo había roto.

Fue entonces cuando se apuró de verdad, porque juraría que no se estaba notando el pico, más bien parecía una boca, incluso, ¿nariz?. Se metió la mano por el interior de la cavidad donde siempre tenía el pico y se extrañó aún más al notar pequeñas piezas por todo alrededor, por arriba y por abajo, ¿su pico ahora tenía dientes? Necesitaba verse ya mismo, estaba convencida de que se había convertido en un verdadero monstruo, pero entonces, quedó paralizada observando su "ala". No era plumas lo que tenía sino una mano humana, de un tono rosáceo muy claro. Había cinco, los contó mil veces y siempre le salían cinco, cinco deditos con sus correspondientes uñas, las cuales eran de un rosa muy chillón.

Ahora no sabía si estar asustada o ilusionada, ¿sería verdad que su deseo se hubiese cumplido?

Volvió a ponerse de pie, y esta vez sí, no se apresuró y guardó el equilibrio. De verdad que tenía el suelo a mucha más distancia que la de siempre. Tratando de controlar su euforia, deambuló de un lado a otro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un lago. Iba a mirarse, pero en el último momento se detuvo, ¿de verdad estaba preparada para ver eso?, ¿y sino se hubiese convertido en humana sino en un monstruo mayor? ¿Un monstruo para los digimons y por supuesto para los humanos? Entonces, sí que nunca encajaría.

Ahí estaba, al borde del lago, diciéndose que esta vez sí, se miraba, para que en el último momento siempre se echase para atrás.

-Que humana más guapa, ¿saldrás conmigo?

Buscó con la mirada al dueño de esa voz. Se trataba de un Sukamon que estaba intentando ligar descaradamente con ella. Sonrió de emoción y felicidad, ¿era cierto entonces?. Y sin pensarlo más, miró su reflejo, encontrándose con su nuevo yo, su nueva vida.


	2. ¿Conoces a Pía Yaumon?

**¿Conoces a Pía Yaumon? **

El sol le pareció, que brillaba más que nunca, los coches, que pitaban más que nunca, y la gente, que gritaba más que nunca. Pero estaba feliz, porque por primera vez en su vida sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar, al mundo real.

Cierto era, que la gente se seguía parando para mirarla de arriba abajo, normal teniendo en cuenta que estaba semidesnuda, tan solo con las deportivas y la piel de Gabumon. Se sentía fatal por haberle robado a su mejor amigo, pero estaba tan emocionada por ir al mundo de Sora que no le había quedado más remedio. Porque lo poco que conocía de este mundo era que, los humanos, no iban desnudos por la calle.

Sonreía a todo el mundo, peatones, conductores, tenderos, barrenderos, y por supuesto niños, a pesar de que las madres de los infantes se apresurasen a taparles los ojos y alejarlos de ella, mientras murmuraban un "desvergonzada". Pero a Piyomon, le daba igual, era humana y eso bastaba para colmarla de felicidad por completo.

Entonces algo llamó su atención, porque cientos de adolescentes iban en una misma dirección y lo que le ilusionó fue que todos iban vestidos con el traje verde que solía llevar Sora los días de labor, o lo que es lo mismo, su uniforme de instituto, ¿estaría Sora entre ellas?, o mejor, ¿podría ir al instituto de Sora como una alumna normal?

Con gran emoción, se camufló entre las estudiante, aunque por su atuendo no pasaba desapercibida, pero no le importaba, porque ella era una humana, lo que significaba que no la podrían echar de ese templo de estudio y enseñanza.

Nada más entrar, tanto abrió la boca de la impresión que casi se le cae hasta el suelo. Nunca se imaginó que ese extraño lugar llamado instituto donde Sora pasaba tantas horas al día fuese tan grande y sobre todo estuviese tan lleno de gente. El trasiego iba de un lado a otro, y al contrario que en la calle, aquí apenas nadie se fijaba en la extraña chica, porque parecía que todos esos adolescentes tenían mil cosas de las que preocuparse antes que de ella. Estaba en el mundo humano, pero lo triste era que cada humano estaba en su mundo, ¿como iba a compartir entonces su nueva humanidad?

Trató de hablar con algunas chicas, pero nadie le hizo caso, luego el murmullo fue desapareciendo cada vez más, sustituyéndolo por portazos y sin apenas darse cuenta todo estaba vacío. En segundos todo el mundo se había escondido en su aula y ella se había quedado otra vez sola.

-¿Hola?, ¿Sora?.- llamó, respondiéndole solo su propio eco.

Ahí estaba en medio de la nada, sin saber que hacer ni decir, y así fue como se la encontró un alumno que muy pocas veces llegaba puntual, Taichi Yagami.

-Puedo llegar, puedo llegar, puedo llegar...- se decía a sí mismo, cuando encaraba el pasillo corriendo como si no hubiese mañana, pero entonces, llevó su vista al frente y simplemente frenó, se había quedado sin habla.

Pensó, que esa chica de cabellos rosados, con un gracioso ricito hacia arriba azul, era la más bella que había visto nunca, y no solo por la ridícula piel que llevaba cubriéndole que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Quedó sin respiración cuando vio sus ojos, grandes y azulados, hasta le resultaron familiares. Sin duda era la chica más exótica que había visto en su vida y luego sus sonrisa, que iluminaba hasta la más oscura noche, porque inexplicablemente, nada más verle, esa chica le había sonreído.

El moreno, miró para atrás, cerciorándose de que le sonreía a él y no a algún novio musculoso que tenía detrás, hecho que ya le había ocurrido en varias ocasiones.

-¿Yo?.- musitó señalándose.

-¡Taichi!.- le saludó con efusividad con la mano, tanta, que la pequeña piel se deslizó y quedó en desnudez total. Y lo mejor era que Piyomon ni se percató y si lo hizo, como ya estaba acostumbrada a pasearse desnuda con su cuerpo digimon, no le dio importancia.

A Taichi en cambio casi le dio un infarto, era la primera vez, desde que empezó esta horrible adolescencia, que veía una chica desnuda en persona, y por cierto, no tenía nada que envidiar a las chicas que acostumbraba a ver en sus revistas.

-Encima me conoce.- susurró no creyéndose que fuese tan afortunado, miró al cielo y sonrió.- por favor, si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes hasta dentro de un buen rato.

-Taichi.- volvió a saludar ella, acercándose a él con sus característicos saltitos.

Yagami, que ahora babeaba viendo hipnotizado como rebotaba ese pecho arriba y abajo, siguió inmóvil, esperando que esa diosa llegase hasta él y le hiciese lo que desease.

Pero el pobre Taichi no iba a tener tanta suerte, lo supo cuando recibió una colleja que casi le incrusta en el suelo.

-¡Se puedes saber que hacéis!.- exclamó el profesor de turno, que también quedó blanco al contemplar a Piyomon, que ya estaba con el ceño fruncido en posición de ataque.

-¡No ataques a mi amigo!

-Señorita, por favor, vístase.- se quitó la chaqueta y la cubrió, totalmente rojo. Luego se volvió a Yagami, que seguía medio convaleciente por el golpe y por su diosa desnuda, para que engañarse.- Yagami, ve a clase ya, luego hablamos de tu castigo.

-Sí señor.- balbuceó el chico, con la mirada fija en Piyomon.- hasta luego.- sonrió como un bobalicón.

Después de que Taichi desapareciese, el profesor se volvió a la muchacha.

-No me suena su cara, ¿a que clase va?

La chica lo miró con desconfianza.

-Con Sora.- fue lo único que dijo, revolviéndose.

Al hacerlo, se le volvió a ver un pecho y el profesor palideció. Si lo encontraban en una situación así podría caerle una buena por "acosar" a una estudiante. Al fin y al cabo sería su palabra contra la de ella. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de este contratiempo y dejarlo pasar.

-Vaya a vestirse por favor y luego a clase. No la castigaré por hoy, pero entienda que no puede pasearse de esta forma por el instituto, ¿de acuerdo?.- sonrió, intentando sonar amable.

Fue entonces cuando Piyomon entendió esa frase que siempre le decía Sora "mis profesores son peor que cien Myotismons", ese hombre era repelente, cansino e inaguantable.

-Sí.- asintió sin mucho convencimiento, solo para que la dejase en paz.

...

-Tío, ¿Por qué has llegado tarde esta vez?.- preguntaba Yamato, mientras Taichi se sentaba detrás de él, todavía sofocado.

-No te lo vas a creer, pero me he encontrado en el pasillo con una chica desnuda, que me conocía y corría hacia mí y…

-Otra vez por un sueño guarro.- negó Sora, que estaba al lado de Yamato, medio asqueada.

-No era un sueño, existe de verdad, es una diosa.- explicaba el chico, indignado porque sus dos mejores amigos no le creyesen.

-Claro, te creemos.- rió Ishida, mirando a su novia con cachondeo. Las fantasías sexuales de Taichi cada vez empezaban a ser más preocupantes.

-Creo que alguien necesita una novia de carne y hueso.- comentó la pelirroja con diversión.

-Sí, eso díselo a tu novio, que con lo estrecha que eres, ya me dice que para él eres como un holograma, se mira pero no se toca.- bufó Taichi molesto, dejando a Yamato tragando saliva apurado y a Sora roja, visualizando el descuartizamiento de su novio.

-Que se lo ha inventado, que yo no digo nada.- excusó tratando de salvar la vida.

Sora hizo un gesto con la mano deteniendo cualquier tipo de excusa.

-Ya hablaremos.- fue lo que dijo, pero lo malo fue el tono, ese tono de "va a ver una bronca de escándalo"

-¡Silencio ya vosotros tres!.- exclamó la profesora agotada, con ese murmullo no había quien explicase esas infernales integrales.

Con grandes esfuerzos y recurriendo a las amenazas, la profesora logró apaciguar a los alumnos y la clase continuó su curso, hasta una nueva interrupción, esta vez propinada por la inocente Piyomon.

Nada más verla entrar, ahora sí, con el correspondiente uniforme, Taichi pensó que era una alucinación.

-Es ella, la chica desnuda.- balbuceó, pestañeando para ver si era verdad.

Yamato la miró con atención, sorprendiéndose de lo guapa que era, ¿en serio ese bombón se había arrojado desnuda a los brazos de Yagami?, en cambio Sora la miraba con cierto recelo, le parecía tremendamente familiar.

-Pues a mí esa chica me suena.- susurró siguiéndola con la mirada.

-A mí también, de mis sueños.- contestó Yagami, llevándose las manos al corazón y echándose para atrás, con una sonrisa de enamorado.

La extraña chica, miraba a su alrededor un poco asustada, pero sonrió abiertamente al descubrir a Sora entre la gente.

-¡Sora!.- saludó con efusividad, dispuesta a correr hacia donde estaba ella.

La aludida se encogió desconcertada y evidentemente todas las miradas de la clase se posaron en ella, excepto claro está, la de la profesora.

-Señorita, ¿Quién es usted?, no es de mi clase.- habló con severidad, haciendo que Piyomon se detuviese y la mirase confundida.

-Pío.- fue lo único que pudo contestar.

La profesora arqueó las cejas con extrañeza.

-¿Entiende lo que le digo?

Por su apariencia, daba la impresión de que era extranjera, de Marte, más concretamente.

-¡Soy nueva!.- se excusó.

Eso confundió más si puede a la maestra, no tenía constancia de ninguna nueva incorporación, pero también era verdad que en ese instituto todo el mundo hacía lo que quería por lo que era muy posible que no se lo hubiesen comunicado.

-Está bien, toma asiento.- índico con la manos hastiada.- luego después de clase, te pondré al día con la materia.

La ex digimon asintió y con total alegría fue a sentarse en un pupitre que estaba vacío, y al pasar, lo hizo por al lado de sus amigos.

-Mira, estoy en clase, como tú.- saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sora se limitó a corresponderle la sonrisa, pero esta de temor, ¿Quién era esa chica tan extraña y por qué parecida obsesionada con ella?

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?.- hizo un amago de seducción Yagami, cuando la chica pasó a su lado.

-Claro que sí Taichi, no soy tonta, ni ningún Bakemon se ha comido mi cerebro.- justificó, medio apurada, dejando a Taichi un tanto aturdido, pero estaba tan enamorado, que ni meditó sus palabras.

-Esta cae.- susurró, viéndola sentar, con esa extraña naturalidad animal que poseía.

-¿Quién es?.- cuestionó Ishida, como sus dos amigos, completamente confuso.

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros Sora, mirándola de soslayo y viendo como seguía saludándole como una tonta.- es idiota.- negó volviendo la vista al frente.

-Os dije que existía.- fue lo único que dijo Yagami, correspondiéndole el saludo con los dedos de una forma tierna.- la amo.

...

La clase ya había terminado, nada más ver como los alumnos se levantaba Piyomon iba a correr a abalanzarse encima de Sora, pero la profesora lo impidió, ya que como le dijo, tenía que ponerla al día con la materia, pese a que la pobre chica, de matemáticas, no entendiese nada.

Sin embargo, eso no era inconveniente para que los tres alumnos más interesados en esa extraña chica la esperasen a la salida impacientes. Realmente solo los chicos tenían curiosidad en hablar con ella, a Sora no le daba muy buena espina esa inocente muchacha y por supuesto que no estaba dispuesta a babearle como los varones presentes.

-Pero Sora, está claro que te conoce, ¿en serio no tienes curiosidad por saber quien es?.- preguntaba Yamato, viéndose incapaz de hacer que Sora entrase en razón.

-Está tarada, no me interesa lo más mínimo.- dijo ella con desprecio adelantándose.

-¡No hables así de la futura madre de mis Taichitos!.- exclamó el portador del valor sacando la cara por su enamorada.

-Taichitos, ¿más de uno?.- cuestionó Yamato apurado. Le daba miedo un mundo con tantos Taichis.

No hubo tiempo para más conversaciones extravagantes porque la nueva alumna por fin salió de la clase y sin pensarlo más se arrojó a los brazos de uno de los chicos que más quería, evidentemente que era el hombre que amaba su mejor amiga.

-¡Yamato!.- lo abrazaba emocionada, restregando la cara por su hombro, como hacía siempre con su pico.

El rubio se quedó de piedra y a Taichi se le resquebrajó el corazón.

-Que te has equivocado, el hombre de tus sueños soy yo.- intentaba llamar su atención el deprimido moreno, porque una vez más, una chica prefería a su mejor amigo.

Pero evidentemente que ese griterío fue escuchado por la pelirroja que ya iba unos metros más adelante. Se volvió lo justo para arder de furia, murmurar unos cuantos "zorras" dirigidas a la chica que estaba colgada de su novio como una lapa, y encerrarse en el baño totalmente colérica. Pero antes de que eso pasase, Piyomon la vio y soltando a Yamato con despreció, corrió, con su particular trote, hacia los baños.

-Era mi chica.- zarandeó Taichi a su amigo con enfado.

-Si yo no he hecho nada, no es culpa mía ser tan popular.- se quejó el compañero de Gabumon, como si fuese su mayor maldición.

Dentro del baño, Takenouchi de nuevo flipaba a colores, porque esa extraña chica, ahora trataba de estrujarla y restregarle la cara por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?, ¿Qué clase de pervertida eres?.- se revolvió la mujer apurada.

-Pero Sora.- se entristeció la inocente muchacha.

-Oye, no sé de que planeta has salido, pero aquí, la propiedad privada se respeta y ese rubio al que estabas pegada como una lapa es mi novio, lo que significa, ¡que nadie lo toca salvo yo!.- gritó como una histérica dando rienda suelta a sus celos.

Pero la digimon no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo reír.

-Nunca te había visto celosa, si siempre dices que los celos son inseguridad en ti misma y que no son buenos en una relación madura.- habló, como si lo tuviese memorizado y no supiese que decía. Por lo visto se acordaba de todas las chapas que le metía su compañera.

Sora se asustó al escucharlo, porque reconoció cada una de las palabras. Ella solía decir esas cosas, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica para conocerla tanto?

-¿Quién eres?.- preguntó echándose un poco para atrás. Ahora ya no estaba furiosa sino muy aterrada.

-Sora soy yo, Piyomon, me he hecho humana.- anunció ella con total alegría.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, escaneó a esa misteriosa muchacha de arriba abajo, para que finalmente negase. Eso que había dicho era imposible

-Estás loca. Dejad ya en paz a los digimons y a mi compañera.

-Pero soy yo.- suplicó con angustia. No le gustaba que Sora la mirase de esa forma tan fría.

-¡Basta!.- hizo un gesto de desesperación con los brazos.- déjame en paz.

Iba a salir, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz quebrada de su amiga, verdaderamente, la voz, era igual a la de Piyomon.

-¿No me reconoces?, ¿y cuando digievolucioné por primera vez en Garudamon?, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste que sentiste?, todo el amor de tu mamá y yo sentí el tuyo entrando en mí, porque estás llena de amor, Sora.

La escuchó sin pestañear, grabándosele en su mente cada una de las palabras que decía, más que eso, cada uno de los sentimientos que expresaba con sus palabras. Nadie salvo Piyomon era capaz de hablarle así, de hacerle sacar todos sus miedos, de conmoverla tanto.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y encaró a esa muchacha, compartiendo con ella las mismas lágrimas saladas.

-¿Eres tú de verdad?.- se acercó a ella, dibujando paulatinamente una sonrisa, mirándola de nuevo, sonriendo más abiertamente al ver en su pierna izquierda, el brazalete característico de su compañera.- ¡eres tú de verdad!.- gritó esta vez, totalmente incrédula y emocionada, mirándola a los ojos con detenimiento.

-Sí Sora, ¡soy humana como tú!- exclamó la muchacha, empezando a saltar de felicidad.

-Es… es…

A Sora no le salían las palabras, ni le iban a salir en un buen rato, porque esto era demasiado fuerte y emocionante como para aguantarlo, y sin más, se desmayó.

-¡Sora!.- gritó aterrada la muchacha, apresurándose a socorrer a su compañera.

Ese grito fue escuchado por los hombres que aguardaban al otro lado de la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar. Cuando Yamato vio la situación entró en pánico.

-Es una chiflada, quiere matar a Sora para poder acostarse conmigo.- dedujo mientras la apartaba con desprecio, para examinar a su convaleciente novia.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, acuéstate conmigo que no tendrás que matar a nadie.- lloriqueaba Taichi a su diosa sexual.

-¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!.- habló la chica, volviendo a ponerse junto a Sora.

-¡Que no toques a mi novia, loca!.- la volvió a apartar Yamato con brusquedad.

-¡Que no toques a mi compañera, humano feo!.- gritó Piyomon con fiereza, tanta que acongojó a Yamato e hizo que Taichi se quedase paralizado.

-¿Compañera?.- cuestionó aterrado.- ¿quieres decir que tú y Sora…- hizo un gesto de unión con los dedos.- ¿sois lesbis?

Piyomon ni se molestó en mirarle y mucho menos en intentar comprenderle, por el contario, Ishida se había quedado en shock mirando detenidamente a esa joven, tratando de buscarle la cara, porque solo había una ser en todos los mundos que cuando se enfadaba le decía eso "humano feo", sería acaso…

-¿Piyomon?.- susurró con miedo de hacer el ridículo, y también por el hecho de que un digimon se hubiese humanizado, pero sobre todo porque no fuese e hiciese el ridículo.

-Sí soy yo, soy humana, ¡algún problema!.- gritó furiosa asustando a Ishida, que solo pudo negar y dejando sin habla a Taichi.

-¿Me he enamorado de un pájaro rosa parlanchín?, oh Taichi.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza desesperado.

Eran los estragos de la adolescencia, que un hito como este, para el caliente Taichi era resumido en que con esa chica no se acostaría.

-Venga, yo la llevo.- cargó Yamato entre sus brazos a su pelirroja, pero en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y evidentemente que las tres inocentes chicas que entraban se quedaron de piedra.

Era una situación cuento menos pintoresca, dos chicos en el baño de las chicas, cargando con una inconsciente y con otra venga dar saltitos apurada, aprovechando cada momento para restregarse de la manera más empalagosa posible con la chica inconsciente.

-Es nueva.- excusó Yamato con una sonrisa de naturalidad, como si esta imagen pasase todos los días.- de intercambio.

-Me llamo Piy…

-Yaumon.- interrumpió Taichi, tapándole la boca con la mano.- Pía Yaumon, es holandesa y en Holanda es costumbre restregarse de esa forma, es… costumbre.

-Pío.- dijo ahora ella, para no meter más la pata.

Obviamente, dar tantas explicaciones a unas chicas que no habían pedido ninguna, era cuanto menos sospechoso, pero el encuentro no fue a más. Los cuatro pudieron salir de ahí, repisar de alivio y las chicas pudieron entrar, maquillarse y prepararse para contar este nuevo chisme sobre cuartetos de perversión en los baños de chicas, al resto del instituto.

...

Corría tan velozmente que apunto estuvo de llevarse por delante a profesores, alumnos y hasta el busto de ese hombre fundador del instituto, cuyo nombre era desconocido para todos los estudiantes. Pero no era para menos, esta era una de las noticias más alucinantes desde que hace unos cinco años empezase a estudiar todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo, quería comprobarlo cuanto antes con sus propios ojos.

Entró a la sala donde le habían citado, la de informática, y quedó sin habla al contemplar lo que tenía delante.

-Alucinante.- dijo, acercándose con prudencia.- es igual a Taichi.

-Koushiro.- llamó con indeferencia el chico.- soy yo, Piyomon es la chica rara de ahí.- señaló a la aludida.

-Pío.- saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

Koushiro sintió que ardían sus mejillas, porque un erudito como él no podía permitirse hacer semejantes ridículos, pero enseguida se calmó, porque ahora sí, ante él, tenía una de las cosas más alucinantes que presenciaba en su vida.

-Es increíble.- musitó acercándose a Piyomon.- es completamente humana, ¿No será una prima tuya y me estaréis tomando el pelo, no?.- preguntó con molestia y desconfianza. Era normal que Koushiro fuese el blanco de las bromas pesadas de Yagami.

-Te aseguró que se trata de Piyomon.

Se volvió a escuchar esa voz, la de Sora.

-¿Sora estás bien?.- apresuró a abalanzarse hacia ella su compañera.

Esta, entraba de la mano de Yamato, el cual la agarraba como si fuese una enferma terminal, se había llevado un gran susto.

-Sí, estoy bien.- sonrió la pelirroja.- ha sido solo un desmayo, de la impresión, porque, es impresionante esto.

Viendo esa escena Kosuhiro dio unos pasos para atrás, como entrando en shock, en verdad la compañera de Sora se había hecho humana.

-¡Bingoooo!

Cuando escucharon esos potentes pulmones todos volvieron otra vez la vista a la puerta. Miyako, la que faltaba para la reunión, por fin había llegado.

-Así que es cierto.- se paró embobaba mirando a Piyomon.- waa… que pelo más kawaii, seguro que a Súper Mimi le encanta.- habló con una mirada ilusionada inspeccionándola de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, tener precaución, aún no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.- trató de poner un poco de calma Izumi.

-¿Y los demás?, ¿están avisados?.- cuestionó Yamato.

-Hikari, y Zipi y Zape ya sabes que están en una excursión y no volverán hasta la semana que viene, Jyou está con los exámenes finales, ese chico vive siempre en estado de exámenes finales y me ha dado miedo llamarle, Mimi ha dicho que le enviemos una foto para ver si es guapa y hacer lo mismo con Palmon, con Ken no he podido hablar y Iori que ya hablará con Koushiro para saber en que puede ayudar.- resumió Yagami con resignación. Ni en un momento tan alucinante como este podía reunir de nuevo a su maravilloso equipo de digidestinados.

-Di Bingo.- decía Miyako ilusionada sacándose una foto con la bella compañera de Sora.- he salido genial, ahora se la mando a Súper Mimi.

-Que guapa soy.- miraba entusiasmada su foto la pelirrosa.

Todos estaban entusiasmados con la nueva chica del grupo, aunque Koushiro seguía tratando de sacar el científico curioso que llevaba dentro.

-Me pregunto si será una humana completa.- se cuestionaba observándola con una pose pensativa.

Al chico que tenía al lado se le escapó una sonrisa pervertida, por recordar como estaba la primera vez que la vio.

-Te aseguro que sí, 95 completa concretamente.- hizo un gesto con sus manos emulando los pechos femeninos.

Yamato quedó alucinado.

-¿Sabes decir la talla solo con verlas?

Taichi, en estos momentos sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena de su amigo. Con la cantidad de mujeres desnudas que podría haber visto, y que él se empeñase en solo ver a una, y ni eso.

-Que virgen eres.- negó, como pasando de él y lo más inquietante como si él fuese un experto en la materia.

-Al menos no me enamoro de pájaros rosas.- murmuró Yamato molesto.

Uno que desearía no haber escuchando esa conversación era Koushiro. Les miró un poco asqueado, para después agitar la cabeza y volver en sí, esto era demasiado importante como para perderse en conversaciones intranscendentes de adolescentes salidos.

-Vale, creo que tendrás que contarnos todo lo que ha pasado para poder valorar la situación.

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros Piyomon.

Realmente estaba tan confundida como sus amigos por lo sucedido y además, que muy contenta.

-Pero…

-¡Oye Koushiro!.- interrumpió Miyako alucinada.- si Piyomon es una humana, igual hay otros digimons que se han convertido en humanos conviviendo con nosotros.- explicó su hipótesis la compañera de Hawkmon.- seguro que mi profesor de historia es un Devimon.

-Ey, igual tu madre es una LadyDevimon.- habló Taichi con cachondeo, dirigiéndose a Sora y haciendo como si tuviese un látigo.- eso explicaría su mal carácter.

-Igual tú eres un Numemon, eso explicaría porque babeas y apestas.- respondió Sora con seriedad y enfado, para nada le gustaba que hablasen así de su madre.

-Has estado muy rápida cielo.- le halagó Yamato.- pero de todas formas…- se volvió a Taichi y le dio un coscorrón.- no vuelvas a insinuar eso de mi suegra, su cuerpazo no tiene nada que ver con que sea una digimon.

Lo estropeó todavía más y lo supo al ver la mirada petrificante de Sora.

-¿Su cuerpazo?.- preguntó tratando de fingir una serenidad inexistente.- tú… ¿miras de esa forma a mi madre maldito pervertido?.- acabó con gran ira y dándole un coscorrón.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte de pelota, idiota.- se burló Yagami, sacándole la lengua, todavía frotándose la cabeza por su correspondiente coscorrón.

-¿Qué os parece si dejáis de hacer el idiota y prestamos un poco de atención al acontecimiento digimaniaco más importante de los últimos años?.- preguntó Koushiro, a punto de perder los nervios.

-¿Te refieres al record que ha batido V-mon de comerse 22 hamburguesas a la vez?.- preguntó Miyako ilusionada, rebuscando en su cámara la foto que le hizo al compañero de Daisuke en ese momento especial.

En estos momentos, Koushiro Izumi, deseó morirse.

-Koushiro tiene razón.- habló la casi siempre racional Sora.- tenemos que ponernos en marcha ya y devolver a Piyomon a su forma.

-¡¿Qué?.- se sobresaltó su compañera.- ¡no quiero!, ¡yo quiero ser humana siempre!

-Si tanto lo deseas, que sepas que tienes permiso para revolotear a mi alrededor desnuda siempre que quieras.- dijo Taichi con su voz más seductora, que por supuesto, la inocente humana no entendió.

Y Yagami se volvió a llevar un coscorrón.

-¡No intentes pervertir a la compañera de mi novia idiota!.- exclamó Ishida, tratando de ganar puntos delante de Sora.

Menos mal, que esos dos no eran los único digidestinados, porque sino el Digimundo ya habría sido destruido 10 millones de veces.

-Piyomon, no sé muy que ha pasado, pero esto no es normal y siempre que ocurre algo anormal en el Digimundo, tiene otras consecuencias.- trató de razonar el portador del conocimiento.

-Vamos, lo de siempre, distorsión de los mundos, colapso, destrucción absoluta...- enumeraba Miyako haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si fuese su rutina.

-¡Sora no dejes que me quiten mi humanidad!.- suplicó la chica, escondiéndose detrás de su compañera y dedicándole una mirada desvalida.

Takenouchi observó a su compañera, sabía que lo más probable fuese que Koushiro llevase razón, pero de todas formas aún no sabían como había ocurrido este fenómeno y lo más importante, como invertirlo, por lo que quisiera o no, ahora Piyomon era una humana.

-No te preocupes, cuidare de ti.- le dedicó su sonrisa de seguridad.

Izumi arqueó las cejas sorprendido, ¿en serio Sora le iba a conceder este inusual capricho a su compañera?, iba a recriminarla, pero pensó que de momento, sin ninguna solución al problema, no valdría la pena.

-Está bien, hablaré con Gennai y Tento para ver que me pueden decir. Supongo que hasta que sepamos que está pasando, Piyomon se tendrá que quedar con Sora y… vivir como una humana.- dijo esto último sin demasiado convencimiento.- intenta no llamar demasiado la atención.

Sintió que esas últimas palabras no llegaron al oído de nadie, porque Piyomon ya estaba colgada de Sora de su forma más empalagosa posible gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la quería.

...

-De acuerdo Piyomon, tú no hables, yo me encargo de todo.- decía la pelirroja, sin animarse a abrir la puerta de su casa.

-Pero Sora, si tu mamá me quiere mucho, ¿Por qué no puedo hablarle como siempre?.- preguntaba sin entender.

La pelirroja puso cara de circunstancias.

-Bastante le costó acostumbrarse a ti, como para que ahora…- la miró y resopló.- le dará un infarto seguro. Así que calladita, eres Pía Yaumon, ¿recuerdas?, alumna holandesa.

-Pío.- asintió bajando la cabeza. No quería causarle problemas a Sora y mucho menos dar un soponcio a su madre.

Una vez que las cosas quedaron claras, la chica se animó a abrir la puerta.

-¡Mamá ,soy yo!

-¡Hola mamá de Sora!.- exclamó con alegría como era su costumbre.

-¿Pero que te he dicho?.- regañó la tenista y entonces fue cuando Piyomon se dio cuenta de que como siempre, había metido la patita.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.

Toshiko, preparaba la cena cuando escuchó a su hija y por la voz y el saludo, también a Piyomon.

-Piyomon, ¿te quedas a cenar?.- preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa volviéndose a las chicas. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Piyomon no estaba, sino otra chica desconocida.- perdona, te he confundido con otra amiga de Sora.- intentó disimular la mujer, buscando con la mirada a su hija, para que hiciese las oportunas presentaciones.

-Sí… mamá está es Pía, una alumna de intercambio, ha venido hoy y tenía que quedarse en algún sitio, lo hemos sorteado y ha tocado en mi casa, ¿no te importa, verdad?.- explicó de carrerilla.

Sora mentía realmente mal.

-Pío.- saludó la muchacha dando un pequeño saltito.

-Deja de saltar y de decir pío.- masculló Sora, tirándola del brazo, mientras dedicaba a su madre una falsa sonrisa.

Obviamente a la señora Takenouchi le cogió esto por sorpresa, pero si algo la caracterizaba era su amabilidad, hospitalidad y exquisita educación.

-Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema.- luego se dirigió a la muchacha e hizo lo que todo el mundo hace cuando habla con alguien que no entiende el idioma, ¡GRITAR!.- ¡Bienvenida a Japón!, ¡si necesitas algo dímelo!, ¿okey?.- finalizó poniendo los pulgares hacia arriba.

En momentos como esos eran en los que Sora deseaba que el timbre de su casa sonase y viniese una mujer normal y le dijese ¡hija mía, perdón por haberte abandonado siendo un bebé! Y pudiese irse a vivir con padres no tan ridículos como los que tenía. Vamos, lo que viene siendo ese sentimiento que toda adolescente que se precie sufre en sus carnes en situaciones como esta, la vergüenza materna.

-Mamá no está sorda.- dijo, totalmente roja por la vergüenza.

-Perdona.- se contagió de la vergüenza Toshiko, al ver su ridículo.

Pero lo malo de los padres es que aunque se den cuenta de sus fallos, un segundo después, lo vuelven a cometer.

-¿Y de dónde eres?.- gritó otra vez, vocalizando al máximo.

La chica miró de soslayó a Sora, esta le hizo una seña, esperando que se acordase de su nueva identidad.

-Soy del Digimundo, mi digihuevo estaba en un labora…

No pudo terminar debido a que Sora le tapó la boca y reprimiendo sus ganas de ahogarla, contestó por ella.

-Que graciosa, ¿eh?, es de Holanda, lo que pasa que tiene un compañero digimon y no ha entendido muy bien tu pregunta.- excusó la muchacha, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo rápido que improvisaba mentiras.

La maestra de ikebana la miró ilusionada.

-Holanda, que interesante, me encantaría ir a Holanda, nunca he estado, bueno, de hecho nunca he salido de Japón.- se deprimió la mujer, pensando en lo guapa que salía en la foto del pasaporte que todavía no había estrenado.- no todas tenemos la suerte de volar a Moscú en un súper digimon el día de Navidad.- farfulló mirando a su hija con cierta envidia, a sus 16 años ya había tenido más aventuras que ella en toda su vida.

-Si te consuela casi me muero congelada y estampada contra el suelo.- trató de reconfortarla la pelirroja, contagiándose de la tristeza de su madre.

-¡Si pudiese digievolucionar te llevaría donde quisieses!.- habló de más, para no variar, Piyomon.- ahora no puedo porque me he hecho humana, pero tengo amigos digimons que estarían encantados de llevarte.

Sora suspiró de resignación, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, su madre se la llevó al pecho de la impresión. Luego, con la más absoluta calma, se dirigió a su hija.

-Sora, ¿esta chica es Piyomon convertida en humana?

La joven miró a su compañera, que ya le sonreía de felicidad, miró a su madre y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sí mamá.

Takenouchi madre dio un suspiró de entendimiento e hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Y por qué creías que debías ocultarme esto?, ya estoy acostumbrada a Piyomon y a que sucedan cosas raras.

Sora volvió a mirar a su compañera.

-No sé, pensé que esto era demasiado raro.

Toshiko sonrió.

-Pues claro que no, ¿verdad Piyomon?.- preguntó a la chica, cuya mayor preocupación en estos momentos era ponerse los pechos de una forma que no le sobresaliesen tanto.

Cuando Sora la vio, le apartó la mano en el acto.

-No te toquetees así, las chicas no nos toqueteamos así.

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener estos bultos, ¿no me los puedo quitar?.- preguntó como si nada.

Toshiko era una persona comprensiva, abierta a las nuevas ideas y a los nuevos mundos, pero esta escena tan esperpéntica pudo con ella. Su hija tenía razón, esto era demasiado raro.

-Voy a acostarme un rato.- señaló, cada vez más pálida.

Pero antes de salir de la cocina, demostró que era madre de su hija y cayó desmayada al suelo.

-¡Mamá!

...

De nuevo la noche había caído en la ciudad y para Piyomon era una noche muy especial, su primera noche como humana.

-¡Que bonito!.- exclamaba emocionada viendo el pijama que le tendía Sora.- ¿de verdad me lo puedo poner?

-Te lo tienes que poner, sino duermes en el suelo.- advirtió la pelirroja, no estaba dispuesta a compartir cama con una chica desnuda, por mucho que fuese su compañera.

-No, yo duermo contigo.- dijo ella, subiéndose en la cama y empezando a saltar como una niña pequeña.- ¡me encantan mis nuevas piernas!

Takenouchi la observó con ternura. Verdaderamente esa chica era feliz, y a Sora eso era lo único que le importaba, que su querida compañera fuese tan feliz como ella. Aunque también había que ser realistas, muy posiblemente esto fuese consecuencia de algún desequilibrio en el Digimundo, lo que quería decir, que cuanto más tiempo pasase sin invertirlo, más peligroso era.

-Bueno Piyomon, disfruta lo que te dure.

Al escuchar el tono de su amiga, dejó de saltar en el acto quedando sentada en la cama con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sora?, ¿no quieres que me quede siempre así?

¿Siempre? Eso era mucho tiempo, bueno, en realidad la eternidad. Sora no había pensado en esto, pero daba por hecho que era pasajero y que Piyomon lo entendería.

Tomó asiento a su lado, luego le acarició la cabeza con la misma dulzura con la que siempre lo hacía con Piyomon.

-Piyo, ¿no quieres volver a ser digimon?

La mujer emitió una negación mientras giraba la cabeza de forma infantil.

-No Sora, quiero quedarme así siempre, así podré estar contigo en todo sitios. Iremos al cine, al instituto, de compras, a bailar, ¡por fin podré ser tu mejor amiga!.- terminó haciendo un efusivo gesto con los brazos.

-Ya eres mi mejor amiga.- musitó la pelirroja.

La ex digimon percibió el tono de Sora. No parecía demasiado contenta por ella.

-¿Qué pasa Sora?, ¿no te gusta que sea humana?.- preguntó con temor. ¿Y si su querida Sora solo la quería para luchar por ella?

Esta vez fue Sora la que leyó en el tono desvalido de su amiga y sin pensarlo más, sonrió y la abrazó con ternura y cariño.

-Yo siempre te voy a querer y si tu eres feliz así y esto es para siempre, yo también soy feliz y estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias Sora, te quiero.- sonrió recogiéndose todo lo posible entre los brazos de su querida compañera.

Esta bonita escena fue interrumpida por un chico y su compañero, que nada más asomarse por la puerta, casi le da un infarto. Era un sueño para cualquier adolescente ver a dos chicas bonitas en pijama abrazándose y restregándose.

-Taichi muérete de envidia.- se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo un gesto con las manos de triunfo.

Entonces Sora se dio cuenta de que tenía visita.

-Yama, ¿qué haces aquí?.- preguntó, separándose de su compañera.

-Hola.- saludó, volviendo un poco su sonrojado rostro. Sora se veía adorable con ese pijamita de Hello Kitty.- siento venir tan tarde, pero es que…- señaló al digimon que aparecía por entre sus piernas.

Tuvieron que creer a Yamato cuando dijo que se trataba de Gabumon, porque llevaba un abrigo que lo cubría por completo.

-¡Gabumon!.- saludó Piyomon, ella lo reconoció al momento.

El digimon no dejó que se le acercase.

-¿Tienes mi piel?.- preguntó en un tono seco.

Piyomon paró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como intentando hacer memoria.

-Siento habértela quitado, pero necesitaba cubrirme para venir al mundo de Sora.

-¿Tienes mi piel o no?.- volvió a preguntar de una forma cortante.

-Pues….

-Toma.- entregó la pelirroja.- estaba en mi cartera de libros.- dijo mirando a su despistada compañera.

-Es verdad, la dejé ahí.

Gabumon la cogió con celeridad, salió de la habitación, segundos después, entró por fin sin ese ridículo abrigo y con su piel puesta.

-Presumido.- rió Yamato, viendo como se miraba en el espejo.

El digimon no contestó a su compañero, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en esa chica que ahora obervaba tras el espejo. ¿En serio esa muchacha era su querida Piyomon?

-Así que te has hecho humana de verdad.- se volvió lo justo para mirarla.

Al segundo, Sora entendió que esos dos necesitaban hablar de sus cosas en intimidad.

-Yama, ¿has visto el nuevo jabón del baño?.- empujó la muchacha a su estático novio, por nada del mundo quería perderse este encuentro.

-Sí, huele muy bien.- despachó Yamato, resintiéndose a abandonar la habitación.

-¡Pues ven a olerlo otra vez!.- ordenó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

La puerta se cerró, pero para los dos "digimons" fue indiferente, continuaban inmóviles, mirándose detenidamente a los ojos. Ni saben por cuantos minutos permanecieron de esta manera, hasta que Gabumon, sintiéndose un monstruo delante de esa chica tan bonita, apartó la mirada.

-Ya me voy, no te molesto.

Ella se apresuró a tomarle del brazo.

-Espera.

Él se detuvo, desviando la vista a esa mano que ahora lo sujetaba, pensando en lo mucho que echaba de menos las plumitas rosas que tantas cosquillas le hacían.

-¿A qué?.- musitó clavando de nuevo la vista en el suelo.- ahora eres humana, estás en tu sitio, yo volveré al sitio de los monstruos, que es lo que soy.

Piyomon le volteó del todo, tomándole de las garras con felicidad.

-¡Que tonterías dices!, yo quiero que estés aquí conmigo, este es tu sitio.

El digimon de la amistad se deshizo de su agarre.

-¿Por qué una humana como tú va a querer pasar tiempo con un monstruo como yo?

Irremediablemente, ante esas palabras tan hirientes, unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la muchacha, que cayó de rodillas para estar a la altura de su querido Gabumon.

-Porque eres tú y tú y yo somos amigos, ¿ya no me quieres?.- preguntó con tristeza y también asombrando a Gabumon.

Cierto era, que entre ambos existía un cariño muy fuerte y los dos lo sabían, ¿amistad?, siempre lo habían llamado así, pero tampoco estaban muy seguros de que fuese solo eso.

El digimon dibujó una extraña sonrisa. Mezcla de su preocupación, de su sorpresa, pero también de su felicidad por escuchar esas palabras, por sentir ese sentimiento que despertaba solo cuando estaba junto a Piyomon.

Sin saberlo había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.- dijo con gran seguridad.- te lo prometo.


	3. Yo nací de un digihuevo, ¿y tú?

**Yo nací de un digi-huevo, ¿y tú?  
**

Un nuevo día amaneció en Odaiba, para Piyomon el segundo día de su nueva vida. Vida que por supuesto estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo, por eso, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando Sora se fue al instituto, estaba entusiasmada por volver a ese lugar tan divertido para ella y lo más emocionante, con tantas personas por conocer.

Aunque para eso, existían costumbres que tuviese que empezar a cambiar.

-Piyomon, no seas tan… cariñosa.- decía Sora apurada, sobre todo por ver las miradas que le dedicaban los compañeros con los que se cruzaban.

No era para menos, porque a Piyomon no le bastaba con ir de la mano de su compañera como si fuese un bebé, aprovechaba cada descuido para recostar su cabeza en su hombro y restregar la nariz, olvidando por completo que ya no era un digimon y sobre todo, ¡que ya no tenía pico que restregar!

-Pero Sora…- medio protestó la chica sin entender.

-Piyomon, tienes que controlar más tus muestras de cariño, las amigas humanas, no nos restregamos de esa forma, ¿entiendes?

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó con inocencia.

Sora desvió un segundo la vista a los chicos que iban detrás de ella, un Yamato con cara de desvalido, porque Piyomon le había robado su sitio como lapa oficial de Sora y un Taichi babeando porque aunque fuese Piyomon y su mejor amiga de la infancia, la escena era impagablemente erótica.

-Por eso.- explicó, matando a Taichi con la mirada para que se comportase.- los chicos son raros y… no lo entienden y… solo… contrólale un poco, ¿vale?.- finalizó incapaz de razonar más con su amiga.

-Seré buena Sora, haré lo que me digas Sora, solo quiero estar contigo Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora…- empezó moviendo la cabeza con felicidad.

La pelirroja sintió un fuerte deja vu, por mucho que pasasen los años, su cariñosa compañera seguía siendo tan plasta como el primer día.

Con lo que no contaba la tenista, ni ninguno de los digidestinados era que, como le pasase a Taichi, esa linda humana iba a resultar atractiva para gran parte de los adolescentes segregadoras de hormonas que poblaban ese lugar. Los murmullos eran constantes a su paso, las sonrisas bobaliconas y los piropos, cosa que empezó a incomodar a sus amigos.

-Es bastante popular.- comentó Taichi, cuando pararon en las taquillas.

-Parece.- contestó lTakenouchi, mientras sacaba sus libros.

Fueron milésimas el tiempo que le quitó la vista encima, pero fue suficiente tiempo para que media docena de moscones rodeasen a Piyomon, y lo peor era que esta parecía divertida siendo el centro de atención y adoración de todos los varones.

-Será posible, no lleva ni dos días de humana y ya le han pedido salir más chicos que a mí en toda mi vida.- alucinó Sora viendo la escena.

-¿Y tú para que quieres que te pidan salir más chicos?.- inquirió Yamato activando su modo "celoso compulsivo".

Como de costumbre cuando se ponía en ese plan, Sora lo ignoró, además que ahora tenía algo más vital que hacer: rescatar a su amiga de esos lobos.

-Venga, aire, aire.- dio unas palmadas despejando la manada.

Rezongando y murmurando insultos dirigidos a la pelirroja, pero la mayoría se dispersaron, excepto un bien llamado lobo que se quedó para tratar de conquistarla.

-¿Eres nueva?.- preguntó con una seductora sonrisa.

Pero la chica lo reconoció y lo señaló con entusiasmo.

-¡Tú tocas en el grupo de Yamato!

El joven hizo una pequeña risa arrogante.

-Bueno, en realidad es el grupo de Akira…

-En tus sueños.- desvió la mirada a Yamato, que lo despachaba descaradamente.- venga largo, esta chica no es para ti.

El guitarrista de los "Wolves" se revolvió molesto. No estaba dispuesto a dejar de conocer a esa chica tan bonita.

-¿Por qué?

Fue Taichi quien le contestó.

-Porque es holandesa y las holandesas no salen con guitarristas de bandas cutres, es una costumbre.

-¿Cómo que banda cutre?.- preguntó Yamato claramente ofendido.

-Akira, mantén tus garras alejadas de ella.- advirtió Takenouchi, tomando a su amiga de una forma demasiado posesiva.

Sora ya estaba llevándose a Piyomon, mientras Taichi y Yamato sujetaban a Akira para que no fuese tras ella. La que fue una reacción completamente inesperada fue la que tuvo la ex digimon, que sin hacer caso a Sora se volvió hacia ese chico.

-Yo quiero seguir hablando con él.

La pelirroja palideció, no solo porque su amiga que hasta hace dos días tenía pico y alas quisiese salir con un chico, en cierta forma era comprensible, al fin y al cabo su cuerpo humano era de una adolescente, con el revuelo hormonal que eso implica, lo que era inaceptable era que se fijase en ese golfo de Akira. Ni hablar, ese chico era fruta prohibida.

-Piyomon, créeme que ese chico no es para ti.- le habló a nadie, la muchacha ya estaba otra vez pendiente de ese castaño.

-Y dime preciosa, ¿vendrás al cine conmigo esta tarde?.- invitó cuando consiguió soltarse de Taichi y Yamato.

-No.

-No.

-¡NO!

Hasta tres apuradas negaciones se escucharon, las correspondientes a los humanos de nacimiento, pero Akira no les dio importancia, para él solo tendría valor lo que respondiese esa linda "holandesa".

Sobra decir, que la ilusión le salía hasta por las orejas. Esto era algo con lo que siempre había soñado, ¡ir a un cine de humanos!

-¡Sí!.- gritó por todo lo alto, dando una palmada ilusionada.- ¡y comeremos palomitas!

Shibata sonreía con triunfalismo, estaba más feliz por su creciente ego que por salir con esa chica tan bonita.

-Claro y lo que no son palomitas también.- susurró, haciendo un gesto provocativo con la boca, que a Sora, Yamato y Taichi les pareció más grimoso que provocativo y a Piyomon le desconcertó bastante.- hasta luego guapa.- se despidió guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Adiós amigo de Yamato!.- se despidió de lo más efusiva la pelirrosa. Segundos después se tiró al cuello de Sora.- ¡voy a ir al cine Sora!, ¡al cine!

A la tenista se le desencajó el rostro, ¿Por qué con Akira?, pero en ese momento fue incapaz de decir nada y destrozar la ilusión de su amiga. Le dedicó una falsa sonrisa de complacencia, porque en su interior una cosa estaba clara: su querida Piyomon no sería presa de ese pulpo llamado Akira. No, señor.

...

-¡Creo que me pondré esta!.- señalaba Piyomon una minifalda, viendo lo bien que le quedaba por encima.

"La cosa se estaba complicando más de lo previsto", eso era lo que pensaba Sora mientras contemplaba con resignación como Piyomon revolvía todo su armario.

Pero es que todo había sucedido tan rápido, el día había pasado volando y Sora no había podido "charlar" con Piyomon sobre este asunto, y no por falta de oportunidades. Pudo haberlo hecho a la hora de la comida, en clase de gimnasia, en el laboratorio… pero cada vez que se animaba a hacerlo, Piyomon la miraba, suspiraba de felicidad y decía algo como "no puedo creer que vaya a ir al cine", y evidentemente que a Sora se iba toda la fuerza y determinación. ¿Cómo le quitaba esa ilusión a su amiga? Pero esto ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos, eso es lo que concluyó viendo a su compañera poniéndose su minifalda favorita al revés. Debía dejar de ser una cobarde, tenía que dejarle las cosas claras y decirle, que bajo ningún concepto la permitiría ir al cine con ese degenerado de Akira.

-¡¿Por qué no vienes al cine conmigo?.- exclamó con alegría, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Lo que le hacía ilusión era ir al cine, pues ella la llevaría al cine.

Piyomon la miró lo justo, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-Lo siento Sora pero ya he quedado, estaría mal darle plantón a un chico. Otro día voy contigo.- comentó como si tuviese la agenda más apretada del mundo.

-Dos días como humana y ya tiene más planes para una tarde que yo en toda mi vida.- murmuró la pelirroja con recelo. Pero no era momento para deprimirse por su escasa vida social, debía impedir que Piyomon hiciese una locura.- Piyo, venga, que te lo digo por tu bien. Ese chico equivale a un Numemon, es un baboso. Una chica como tú no puede salir con chicos como ese.- trató de razonar con su amabilidad habitual.

La pelirrosa, que ahora se estaba "pintando los labios", es decir, llenándose toda la cara de carmín menos los labios, volvió a mirar a Sora de reojo.

-Es más guapo que un Numemon y seguro que es muy divertido. Además no puede ser malo, porque es amigo de Yamato.- dijo la chica con su lógica aplastante.

Y Sora explotó. Estaba hasta las narices de ser tan comprensiva con su amiga y la situación tan surrealista por la que estaba pasando. Además, parecía que vivía en un mundo aparte dentro de su fantasía humana, ¿no quería ser humana?, pues ahora lo sería con todas sus consecuencias y le enseñaría que hay normas que respetar y que un "no" es un "no", ene-o.

Se acercó a ella y con brusquedad, le quitó el lápiz de labios, ella iba a protestar, pero calló atemorizada por la fulminante mirada de Sora.

-Se acabó jovencita, no vas a salir con ese chico, no hay más que hablar.- sentenció, recordándose a su mismísima madre y eso le aterrorizó.

Estuvo a punto de permanecer sumisa, estaba acostumbrada a hacer caso siempre a Sora y no reprocharla nada, pero no se aguantó más, demostrando que era una humana con todas las letras, y lo peor, una adolescente fantasiosa.

-¡Yo quiero salir con ese chico!, ¡no eres nadie para darme ordenes!.- se encaró, podría decirse que por primera vez, a su adorada compañera.

La portadora del amor tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creerse lo que estaba presenciando, ¿Piyomon desafiándola de esta forma?

-¡Oh!, claro que harás lo que yo te diga y por lo pronto te quedas aquí, castigada sin salir.

-¡No!.- gritó la humana denominada Pía, con gran furia.- no puedes prohibirme nada.

Con estas palabras, fue directa al lugar por donde casi siempre salía y entraba de la habitación de Sora: su ventana. La abrió con total decisión y moviendo los brazos, como si aún fuesen sus alas, fue a arrojarse al vacío, menos mal que en el último segundo, Sora pudo reaccionar y tomarla de la cintura.

-¿Estás locas?, ¡que ya no puedes volar!.- gritó al pelirroja con el sofoco en el cuerpo.

Piyomon se miró los brazos para comprobar que lo que Sora le decía era cierto y no la engañaba, finalmente se convenció, pero su enfadó siguió intacto. Forcejeando de mala gana se libró del agarre de su amiga y esta vez sí, salió por la puerta.

-¡Me da igual!, ¡no vas a impedir que me vaya!

Takenouchi alzó la vista y juró hasta en arameo, con la cantidad de tipos de humanos que existían, ¿por qué demonios su compañera se había tenido que transformar en una adolescente conflictiva?

-¡Piyomon vuelve aquí ahora mismo!.- salió tras ella Sora.

La pobre Toshiko, que estaba tranquilamente haciendo un arreglo floral, quedó atónita presenciando esa escena, por fin entendió como era ser espectador de una discusión con Sora Takenouchi y no la otra interlocutora.

-¡No!, soy una humana, ¡tengo derechos!.- volvió a decir con chulería.

-Sí, ¡a permanecer en silencio! Y que te quede claro que mientras vivas bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo te diga, ¿has entendido jovencita?

Confirmado, Sora Takenouchi era la misma imagen de su madre.

-¡Pues me voy!, no te necesito para nada, ¡humana fea!.- acabó dando un soberano portazo.

-Será posible, esta juventud maleducada.- murmuró Sora sin salir de su asombro.

Entonces sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro, se volvió lo justo para ver el rostro de su progenitora.

-Bienvenida al otro lado.

Sora se traumatizó considerablemente por esas palabras, ¿de verdad ya estaba en el otro lado?, es decir, ¿ya era un adulto aburrido, gruñón e incapaz de divertidse?

Quiso llorar solo de imaginarlo pero, ¿de que otra forma podría haber llevado esta situación?, era una absoluta locura dejar que Piyomon tuviese una cita con uno de los chicos más golfos del instituto. Eso lo tenía claro, no dejaría que esa cita se produjese. No, señor.

...

-¡Creo que me pondré esta!.- cogía Piyomon, todo feliz, una nueva prenda del armario de Sora.

"La cosa no se podría haber complicado más" eso era lo que pensaba Sora observando totalmente resignada como su amiga, otra vez, desbarataba su armario.

Porque sí, como casi todo el mundo habría imaginado, en cuanto Piyomon se fue de casa con ese monumental enfado, a Sora no le quedó más remedio que salir tras ella, disculparse y lo que era verdaderamente un suplicio, aceptar su cita con Akira. Pero es que reflexionando sobre la situación, siempre era mejor que tu amiga digimon transformada no se sabe como en humana estuviese contenta y lo más importante controlada, que vagando por Odaiba con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Oye Piyomon.- se acercó hasta ella, arrebatándole con disimulo la minifalda.- no sé si este tipo de ropa es la más indicada para ti.

La digimon se quedó expectante, tenía que reconocer que no entendía demasiado de vestimenta humana.

Una nueva idea había surcado la mente de Takenouchi.

-¿Por qué no pruebas con esto?, te quedará bien.- dijo entregándole unos pantalones de chándal anchos y un jersey de cuello de cisne también excesivamente ancho.

En efecto, esa era su nueva táctica, vestirla lo más antierótico posible para que nada más verla Akira huyese de ella. Era algo cruel, pero era la única solución viable que veía en estos momentos.

Piyomon observó esas vestimentas sin demasiado convencimiento y Sora descubrió que Piyomon no solo era humana sino también presumida, porque las rechazó y volvió a coger una minifalda.

-Me gusta más esta, así se ven mis piernas humanas tan bonitas y largas.- se dijo mirándose en el espejo embobaba.

Sora volvió a caer en un abismo y puesto que lo último que deseba era revivir la discusión de antes, lo dejó pasar. Que Piyomon fuese como quisiese.

-Algún día de estos tendremos que ir a comprarme ropa, soy una humana, necesitaré mi propia ropa, ¿no?.- hablaba la compañera de Takenouchi mientras se vestía.

-Ajá.- asentía ella con indeferencia.- encima con exigencias.- murmuró molesta, pero casi se desmaya al comprobar que Piyomon se estaba dejando de poner una prenda bastante valiosa, más para una chica.- ¡ni lo sueñes!.- gritó yendo hacia ella.

Piyomon la miró sin saber que había hecho mal y puso cara de fastidio al reconocer la prenda que le tendía Sora.

-Es molesto, creo no es de mi talla.- intentó rechazarlo, volteándose.

Ese inocente comentario fue una nueva cuchillada para la baja moral de Sora.

-No, si encima me restregará que las suyas son más grandes que las mías.- masculló desanimada, pero nuevamente, le volvió a ofrecer el sujetador.- no importa, no puedes ir sin esto a la calle, mucho menos a una cita con un chico como Akira.

-Pero, ¿por qué?.- protestó en tono infantil.

-Pues porque no, las chicas decentes lo llevamos, no es cuestión de ir dando facilidades a los chicos salidos.- razonó la tenista lo mejor que pudo.

-Pío.

Al escucharla y ver su cara de confusión, supo que no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho, así que pasó al plan B.

-Muy bien no lo lleves, pero ya verás, a los 30, ya te llegarán hasta el ombligo y estarás fea y horrible, pero bueno, allá tú.- informó con naturalidad, como despreocupándose del tema.

Piyomon la miró, bajó un poco la vista a sus pechos, se los imaginó colgando hasta los pies, se aterrorizó y en dos segundos ya había arrebatado la prenda a Sora y se la abrochaba como podía, dejando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa triunfal. Poco a poco, sabía ir dominando a su nueva amiga humana.

Finalmente, la gran odisea de Piyomon para vestirse terminó y al verla Sora se angustió por momentos, estaba demasiado bonita.

-Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.- se despidió, pero antes de salir, se detuvo al escuchar el llamamiento de su amiga.

Se desconcertó por ver que le tendía, un papelito. Lo reconoció, eso era con lo que Sora solía pagar las cosas, vamos, lo que viene siendo dinero.

-Toma, en este mundo no puedes salir de casa sin dinero.- se lo entregó con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias.- lo cogió Piyomon, como era su costumbre con la boca.

En seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se lo guardó con sus manos humanas, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es la costumbre, aún no me acostumbro a esto de no tener pico.

Su compañera sonrió ante ese comentario, pero esta vez con sinceridad, le daba mucha ternura ver a su amiga así de ilusionada y radiante de felicidad.

Ella ya se iba a ir, pero no pudo, por una sencilla razón, Sora la sujetaba del brazo.

-Sora, voy a llegar tarde.- medio refunfuñó ella.

-Si vale la pena como chico, te esperará.- fue la sabía contestación de la pelirroja, a la vez que tomaba asiento en la cama y hacía un gesto para que la acompañase.

A Piyomon no le quedó más remedio que sentarse. Sora respiró profundamente, tratando de adecuar las palabras en su mente, ya que no quería volver a tener otra discusión con ella, por eso, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, pero sentía que era su obligación decírselo.

-Verás Piyo, solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado…

-Vale.- asintió ella, pensando que la conversación había terminado y por lo tanto levantándose, pero Sora se lo impidió.

-Espera… no es todo. Me refiero en general… ya sabes, al igual que digimons, hay gente maravillosa y gente mala y aprovechada.- decía la pelirroja con nerviosismo. Alguna vez pensó, que en un futuro, tendría una conversación así con su hija, pero nunca lo imaginó con Piyomon, más que nada porque hubiese sido absurdo decirle que se cuide de la gente a un ser que podía transformarse en un pájaro gigante lanza fuego.- lo que quiero decir es que… no dejes que nadie te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin entender demasiado, la ex digimon asintió. Sora lo decía bastante seria, por lo que supuso que sería algo importante para ella, a pesar de que siguiese sin saber de que hablaba exactamente.

-Vamos, que te respeten, ¿de acuerdo? A la mínima habrá alguien que quiera aprovecharse de ti, pues no les dejes. Las cosas claras desde el principio y si tienes que pegarle un puñetazo a alguien para que le quede claro, se lo pegas o sino mejor, un rodillazo en la entrepierna, eso les deja totalmente KO.- terminó la chica, como si estuviese recordando alguna anécdota de su vida.

Tras esta charla de la vida sobre los peligros en el mundo para una adolescente inocente e indefensa como ella, Piyomon, con las cosas, en teoría claras, salió rumbo a su cita y Sora se quedó mucho más tranquila. Estaba segura que su compañera se las apañaría sola y sabría defenderse, ¿o no?

-Yama.- hablaba Sora por teléfono, al segundo de que Piyomon se hubiese ido.- ¡vamos esta tarde al cine!.- ordenó con autoridad.

Para que engañarse, la pobre Sora nunca dejaría de preocuparse por su querida Piyomon y por muchos consejos que le diese, ni en un millón de años dejaría que estuviese a solas con un chico tan aprovechado como Akira. No, señor.

...

-Esto es absurdo, no puedo creer que la dejases ir a la cita y mucho menos que me obligues a espiarla.- resoplaba Yamato, esperando en la cola del cine para entrar.

Sora ya había localizado entre la gente a la pareja y no les quitaba el ojo de encima, claro que con disimulo, porque si eran descubiertos, seguramente Piyomon se volvería a enfadar.

-Y yo que pensaba que íbamos a tener una cita romántica, solos, en la última fila del cine… que idiota soy.- seguía Ishida en su mundo de frustración.

-¡Cállate ya!.- le dio en el brazo, para que dejase de hablar.- vaya, le está comprando las palomitas, no lo esperaba de Akira.- se sorprendió gratamente. ¿Y si se hubiese equivocado y Akira fuese un buen chico respetuoso y considerado? Salió de su mundo de fantasía y ardió de furia al ver como disimuladamente apoyaba la mano en el trasero de ella.- todavía no ha entrado en el cine y ya empieza a manosearla. Ay Yamato, que ese degenerado me la viola ahí mismo…- sollozaba angustiada tirando del brazo de su novio.- ve y rómpele la cara, por favor.

El rubio, estupefacto por el teatrillo de Sora, miró entre la gente a sus amigos, observando en ese momento, como, disimuladamente también, Piyomon le quitaba la mano de sus posaderas.

-No tienes que preocuparte, se nota que es tu compañera, seguro que lo mantiene bien a raya.- sonrió de satisfacción. Era una forma de pensar egoísta, pero si su chica no se dejaba, al menos le consolaba que otras chicas no se dejasen y hubiese pringados como él.

Sora respiró de alivio.

-Esa es mi chica.- se abrazó de felicidad a su novio, dándole una pequeña esperanza a Ishida con esa acción, ¿habría hoy toqueteos en el cine?

Luces apagadas y silencio absoluto. Así estaba ya la sala cuando dio comienzo la película, película que Sora y Yamato no iban ni a mirar. La primera porque no quitaba ojo de los chicos que tenía un par de filas adelante, por si tenía que intervenir y matar a Akira, y el segundo, porque pensó que podría ponerse romántico con su novia y estar toda la película besuqueándose, como hacían la inmensa mayoría de parejas que llenaban ese cine.

Piyomon apenas comía, más que nada porque su boca estaba abierta desque que habían entrado a la sala. Nunca había visto una pantalla tan grande, era mucho mejor de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Por el contrario, su acompañante sí que comía, pero con la mirada. Una mirada lasciva la devoraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez, y si de algo sabía Akira era de conquistar mujeres, y esa muchachita, no se le resistiría.

Empezó con algo inocente pero significativo, lo que viene siendo un clásico de ligar en el cine: pasarle el brazo por detrás.

-Ya empieza a atacar.- híper ventilaba Sora viendo la escena, sin darse cuenta, que su novio había hecho los mismos movimientos.- Yamato hay que hacer algo, voy a ir hasta ellos.- dictaminó con decisión, dispuesta a levantarse, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

-Venga, ya has visto que Piyomon sabe cuidarse y si ese idiota de Akira se atreve a propasarse yo mismo le romperé la cara.- dijo con dulzura Yamato, acercando su rostro al de ella.- relájate un poco, ¿hace cuanto que no vamos al cine?.- terminó, besándola con sensualidad, por el cuello y detrás de la oreja.

Al sentirlo, Sora alucinó, bueno, en realidad le gustó bastante, pero también alucinó. Todo el rato preocupándose por el pulpo de Akira y tenía un acuario entero en su propia casa. Iba a decir algo, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedó sin respiración, más todavía al notar ese estremecimiento por su muslo, correspondiente a las caricias que le proporcionaba la mano de su novio al recorrerlo.

-Que guapa eres.- le susurró, buscándole esta vez los labios.

Quedó totalmente hipnotizada, sin fuerza de voluntad. Tantos consejos dándole a su compañera antes de la cita y luego ni ella misma era capaz de aplicárselos, pero, ¿Qué iba hacer? Ella sí deseaba besar y acariciar a Yamato, y por supuesto, ser besada y acariciada por los mágicos labios y las maestras manos de Ishida.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría cuando Yamato la besaba de esa forma, que el resto del mundo desapareció y se olvidó por completo de la misión que la había conducido esa tarde al cine, perdiéndose en los labios de su novio.

Unas filas más adelante, Piyomon también continuaba inmersa en su propio mundo y Akira, cada vez estaba más cerca de perturbarlo.

-Tienes unos labios preciosos.- le susurró al oído, tratando de resultar sensual.

La chica ni se volvió, pero si respondió.

-Gracias, llevo dos días con ellos.

Esa afirmación dejó al guitarrita un poco perplejo.

-¿Estás operada?.- preguntó con emoción, fijando la vista en su busto. Daba por hecho que si una chica se operaba los labios, antes se operaba el pecho.

Esta vez sí, Piyomon se giró para verlo, y Akira, trató de disimular donde tenía la vista.

-No, es que antes tenía un pico.- dijo con felicidad.

Shibata rió como un bobalicón, dando por hecho de que sería una clase de chiste holandés que él no entendía, pero que por supuesto haría como si entendiese.

-Que graciosa eres.- iba a decir su nombre, pero quedó paralizado, tratando de hacer memoria, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era que se le hubiese olvidado, como le pasaba muy a menudo con sus ligues, sino que aún no se lo había dicho.- por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Piyo…- empezó de forma inconsciente, pero paró al recordar su nueva identidad humana.- ¡Pía!, soy Pía y no soy un monstruo.

-Que bonito.- halagó él, a cada palabra arrimándose más a ella.- yo tenía un pájaro que se llamaba así.

Demostrado. Akira necesitaba un manual de cómo halagar a las mujeres. Tenía suerte de que Piyomon todavía tuviese más de digimon que de humana.

-¡Que bonito!.- dio una palmada ilusionada.- ¿puedo conocerlo?

-Lo dudo, nos lo comimos.- dijo él, esperando la risas de su acompañante, pero se preocupó al no escucharlas y ver el rostro desencajado de Pía. A punto de llorar.

-¿Te comiste a un pajarito?

-Eh… ah…- no entendía que había hecho mal, pero estaba claro que esa chica era muy sensible con los animales voladores.- era broma, como la tuya de antes del pico, solo eso. Yo quería mucho a mi pájaro, pero creo que él a mí no, porque se escapó y no volvió.- trató de arreglarlo.

Sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica, suspirando de alivió. De momento, no la había cagado.

-Me habías asustado. Es que yo quiero mucho a los pájaros, comerlos para mí sería canibalismo.- explicó Piyomon convencida.

-Ajá.- sonrió él.

Estaba claro que era muy extraña, se podría decir que estaba loca, pero lo importante para Akira era que estaba muy buena, y por eso, le seguiría el rollo a todo lo que dijese.

La película, típica americanada de acción con muchas explosiones y tiros, ya iba por la mitad o así y Akira, todavía no había podido meter mano por ningún lado a su acompañante, por eso, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, ya la había preguntado como se llamaba y hasta se había reído de sus chistes, lo que para él significaba que ya había cumplimentado el cupo de ser un caballero, ahora por fin podría ser un adolescente aprovechado.

-Pío.- se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el contacto de la mano de Akira, en su suave piel de la pierna.

Le miró sin entender muy bien lo que hacía, pero lo único que se encontró fue su provocativa sonrisa, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

-Tienes una piernas muy suaves.- susurró, ya no con seducción sino con ansiedad, acariciándolas al máximo.

-Llevo dos días con ellas.- excusó Piyomon, a cada gesto más apurada, tratando inútilmente de detener las traviesas manos del chico.- no toques tanto, Sora dice que los humanos amigos no se toquetean tanto.

-Oh mierda, ¿Qué es esa idiota de Yoko?, ¿tu novia?, cállate ya y disfruta.- finalizó, metiendo la mano, todo lo que las piernas cerradas de Piyomon le permitieron y aspirándole los labios, de forma literal, con excesiva urgencia.

Sobra decir, que la inocente muchacha entró en pánico cuando sintió esa descarada lengua invadiendo su recién estrenada boca.

-Pío.- trató de apartarlo, pero fue inútil, Akira ya estaba de lo más entusiasmado, magreando y besuqueando todo lo posible.

Fue escuchar ese agónico "pío", lo que hizo que otra chica dejase de magrearse, pero esa por voluntad propia, con su novio y buscase rápidamente a su amiga con la mirada. Casi le dio una parada cuando lo único que pudo ver fueron unos brazos revolviéndose y al bestia de Akira prácticamente recostado sobre ella en el asiento.

-¡Será cabrón!.- exclamó alarmada poniéndose en pie.

Por el contrario, Yamato, no se enteró de nada.

-Pero si mis manos están aquí.- indicó Ishida sus manos en alto.- solo te besaba.- justificó, intentando continuar con esa placentera labor.

Evidentemente no pudo, porque Sora ya tiraba de él para que le acompañase al asiento de sus amigos.

-Ya puedes ir buscando a otro guitarrista, porque te prometo que a ese mal nacido lo cuelgo de los mismísimos del Rainbow Bridge.- iba maldiciendo la pelirroja a cada paso más furiosa.

Fue entonces cuando Yamato vio lo que estaba sucediendo y apresuró a tranquilizar a su novia.

-Sora no montes un escándalo aquí, yo me encargo.- susurró, al toro desbocado que ahora era Takenouchi.

Llegaron a la fila correspondiente y con toda la cara hicieron que la gente se corriese unos asientos, evidentemente que se ganaron insultos y maldiciones de toda la sala, pero al menos, así consiguieron asiento al lado de sus amigos.

-¡Apártate de ella!.- iba a despedazar Sora a Shibata, pero Yamato se adelantó.

Con brusquedad, le dio un zarandeo al castaño, tirándolo al suelo y liberando así a la ya traumatizada de por vida Piyomon. Estaba jadeante, como intentando que el aire pudiese volver a entrar en sus pulmones, ya que los desesperados besos de Akira no daban opción a respirar y cuando vio a Sora, por fin entendió que estaba salvada.

-¡Sora!.- se tiró a abrazarse a ella como una niña pequeña.

-Ya pasó cariño, ¿estás bien?.- la miró y la remiró, estaba un poco confundida, pero sobre todo asustada.

-Ese chico es un digimon, porque todas las manos que tiene no son humanas, me tocaba por todos lados a la vez.- explicó ella aterrada.

-No es un digimon, es un mamón.- dijo esto último mirándolo atentamente.

Akira todavía estaba en el suelo, preguntándose que demonios había sucedido.

-Venga, terminemos de ver la película, las dos juntas.- habló con dulzura, tomando asiento con Piyomon, que seguía sin dejarla de abrazar.

Yamato, tras echarle una mirada de desprecio a Akira, se sentó al otro lado de su novia y este, finalmente se levantó y se ubicó junto a Yamato.

Permaneció durante unos segundos mirando a su compañero de banda con el ceño fruncido, esperando que se dignase a darle una explicación por esta acción, cosa que por supuesto Ishida no estaba dispuesto a hacer y lo demostraba manteniendo la mirada fija en le gran pantalla sin inmutarse.

Incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el desprecio del rubio, Akira saltó.

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas haces Ishida?, esta se dejaba seguro.- masculló, lleno de ira. Un día más, su preservativo de la suerte, volvería a casa en el envase.

-¿Qué se dejaba?.- preguntó Yamato, conteniéndose las ganas de abofetearle- si estabas encima suya como un jodido acosador, pervertido de mierda.- no se contuvo y le volteó la cara con la mano con gran desprecio.

Y por supuesto, que esa afirmación, no solo ofendió a Shibata, sino a lo que más amaba, su ego.

-Eh rubito, no alucines, Akira Shibata no acosa a las chicas, son las chicas las que caen rendidas a los pies de Akira Shibata, ¿entendido?

Yamato negó con la cabeza e hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

-Lo que digas, pero de esta olvídate ya, no es como las chicas con las que acostumbras a salir. Esta sí lleva ropa interior.- defendió Yamato la decencia de su amiga. No dejaría que nadie la tomase por una chica fácil.

-Oye tío, que tú seas un amargado porque Yoko no te da caña, no significa que nos tengas que amargar a los demás, así que si no te importa, estoy en una cita.- argumentó el chico, que haciendo gala de su optimismo, estaba convencido de que iba a seguir manoseando a esa tal Pía.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tú que sabes lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con Sora.- murmuró entre dientes con enfado.- ¡y ya Shibata!, olvídala de una maldita vez, que no me apetece darte un puñetazo pero al final te lo voy a tener que dar.- alzó la voz, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ante eso, Sora observó la situación.

-Yama, no quiero que sigas siendo amigo de este degenerado.- susurró la pelirroja, mirando a Akira con gran asco.

Yamato le hizo un gesto con el brazo.

-Sora ya está controlado, relájate, que estamos resolviendo esto como hombres.- medió ignoró a su novia resoplando. No le gustaba que le diese ordenes, pero al final siempre acababa obedeciéndolas.

Fue viendo esa escena, en la que esa pareja modélica parecía un amargado matrimonio que llevan juntos 30 años y no se separaban por la pereza de distribuir sus bienes, cuando Akira, encajó las piezas. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Haberlo dicho antes Yama-kun.- le tomó del hombro con una sonrisa cómplice.- mírate y parecías gay...- finalizó en una estruendosa carcajada.- ¡machote!

Claro está que Ishida no se enteró a que venía este cambio de actitud, porque para eso tendría que tener la trastornada mente de su amigo Akira y menos mal que esa no era la situación. A Yamato Ishida todavía le quedaba un poco de decencia.

-¿Qué dices ahora idiota?

-Que está claro.- le susurró, venga darle amistosos codazos.- este bomboncito es tu amante, ¿no?, ya sabía yo que lo tuyo con Takenouchi estaba acabado, como para aguantar a ese sargento, buf que asco de tía, no me acuesto con ella ni aunque me paguen, que seguro que es de la única forma que conseguirá que algún tío le haga caso, ¿Cuánto te paga a ti?…

Y esta vez sí, Yamato se lo dio, un puñetazo que le sacó hasta tres muelas, porque podía aguantar todo en el mundo excepto una cosa, que despotricasen contra su amado cielo. Quien osaba insultarla en su presencia, se arriesgaba a perder media docena de dientes, como le había ocurrido al degenerado de Akira.

Sora y Piyomon, que no se habían percatado de la conversación se quedaron de piedra al ver a Akira gritando como un gorrín rebuscando sus dientes por el suelo, confundiéndolos con palomitas y recibiendo algún que otro pisotón o patada, y a Yamato, frotándose los nudillos y levantándose.

-Chicas, nos vamos.- fue lo único que dijo y vista la situación, las chicas le obedecieron.

...

Así acabó la primera experiencia en un cine de humanos de Piyomon. Casi ahogada por el pulpo Akira, con su acompañante sin dientes, con Sora y Yamato con su amor reforzado, y lo que más le traumatizaba, sin haberse enterado de nada de la dichosa película.

Pensando en esta desgraciada cita, iba caminado, como alma en pena, a donde Sora y Yamato la llevasen.

-Venga, ese chico no valía la pena, es un idiota integral.- decía Sora, en un vago intento de restablecer la moral de su compañera.- mira, vamos a tomar un batido y ya verás como se te pasa.

La chica asintió sin un ápice de entusiasmo, siguiendo a su pareja de humanos predilecta, sin embargo esta vez se sentía extraña yendo de un lado a otro con esos dos.

Cuando era una digimon nunca le había importado acompañar a Sora y Yamato a sus citas, de hecho le encantaba. Sonreía de felicidad cuando Ishida mostraba un poco de calidez hacia su compañera y le daba un abrazo, o cuando se decían cosas bonitas demostrando todo el amor que se tienen. Para Piyomon era un regalo presenciar todo eso, porque veía a su razón para vivir, Sora, feliz, y lo más importante, feliz por expresar ese sentimiento que tanto le confundió en el pasado, el amor.

Pero hoy, era diferente. No es que no le hiciese feliz ver a sus mejores amigos dándose muestras de cariño y queriéndose tanto, pero lo que sí le pasaba era que le incomodaba un poco. Sentía, como que sobraba, al fin y al cabo eran una pareja y ahora ella no era una encantadora digimon, sino otra humana, lo que convertían una pareja con un digimon en un trío de humanos, y de todos era sabido que en una cita de tres, existía una pareja y una que sujetaba la vela. Y eso lo tenía claro, ella no quería ser una sujeta velas.

-Creo que voy a pasear un rato por ahí.- dijo de repente, adelantándose.

Sora, que como no, iba colgada de Yamato, sonrió divertida.

-Espera, te acompañamos.

-¡No!.- apresuró a negar.

La pareja se sorprendió. No era muy común que Piyomon rechazase su compañía, todo lo contrario, de normal estaba a deseo de que la dejasen pasear con ellos en sus citas.

-¿Por qué no?.- cuestionó Ishida con extrañeza.

La pelirrosa se adelantó todavía más.

-Pues porque no, quiero estar sola, no con una pareja empalagosa que lo único que consiguen es recordarme que sobro y que tengo que sujetar una vela.- razonó, haciéndose un pequeño lío. No estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones de los humanos.

Sora y Yamato se miraron sin salir de su asombro, ¿en serio les estaba diciendo eso?, ¿la misma Piyomon que era imposible de echar siempre que querían estar a solas en una cita?, ¿la Piyomon que tantas veces había besado Yamato porque de repente se colaba entre los dos cuando estaban en una sesión de besos?

-¿A que viene eso?, tú no sobras en absoluto, ¡si siempre te ha encantado estar con nosotros!.- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Ya, pero ahora soy una humana y las humanas no salen con una pareja de enamorados sin sentirse rara.- siguió ella a lo suyo.

-De acuerdo.- se soltó Yamato de su novia, entendiendo o queriendo entender a Piyomon.- ya me voy a casa, que os divirtáis vosotras dos.

-¡No!.- lo impidió la chica. Lo que le faltaba para traumarla más, separar a sus queridos Sora y Yamato.- me voy yo, quiero pasear un rato sola.

No lo entendieron, pero cedieron. Viendo con impotencia y también preocupación como Piyomon se hacía más humana a cada segundo, o lo que es lo mismo, viendo como la Piyomon que conocían iba desapareciendo.

...

Paseó sin rumbo fijo durante un largo periodo de tiempo, sintiéndose terriblemente mal, angustiada, impotente. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía esta clase de sentimientos y por supuesto que la primera vez desde que se había hecho humana. De hecho, era la primera vez que estaba triste desde que este inesperado acontecimiento sucediese. Tal vez ser humana no fuese tan maravilloso como había imaginado. En ese momento se volvió a sentir como esa digimon a la que todos miraban en el mundo humano, porque se volvió a sentir un bicho raro, alguien, que no encajaba en ese lugar.

¿A que mundo pertenecía ahora?, estaba claro que pese a su aspecto, nunca llegaría a ser una humana, pero digimon tampoco era, había perdido su identidad, se estaba perdiendo a sí misma.

Pero entonces un llanto le hizo aparcar por un segundo sus amargas reflexiones. Lo buscó con la mirada y frunció el ceño al encontrar de donde provenía. Un niño apurado lloraba sin parar abrazado a un digimon bebé, tratando de protegerle, porque una panda de desalmados venían dispuestos a apalearlo.

No se lo pensó más y demostrando que en su interior seguía siendo un digimon luchador y sobre todo defensor de la justicia y de los indefensos, se plantó delante de ellos.

-¡Ya basta!.- gritó, poniéndose delante del niño.- ¿no os da vergüenza tratar así a un niño?

Eran tres, de la edad de Yamato o así y alguno de ellos armado con un bate. El que parecía el cabecilla se adelantó y con una sonrisa chulesca, hizo un gesto despectivo.

-Tranquila encanto, al niño no le íbamos a hacer nada, solo nos vamos a cargar al monstruo que tiene en sus brazos.- finalizó señalando al pequeño bebé con gran odio.

Al oírlo, el bebé se acurrucó más si puede en los brazos de su compañero, el niño volvió a gimotear y Piyomon palideció, más al vislumbrar la camiseta que ese sujeto llevaba "Brigada anti-monstruos".

Estuvo a punto de correr, pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, se posicionó firme protegiendo al niño y al digimon. Esos humanos eran despreciables, en verdad había monstruos también entre sus queridos y adorados humanos, más incluso que entre los digimons.

-Ese digimon es solo un bebé que no os ha hecho nada. ¡Dejadle en paz!

Y esas palabras, enfurecieron del todo a esos tres salvajes.

-¡No queremos monstruos en nuestra ciudad!.- determinó, golpeándose con el bate en la mano, demostrando así cuales eran sus intenciones.- ¡a por él!

-¡Corre!.- exclamó Piyomon al niño, intentado detener al que ya se abalanzaba contra él.

Todo pasó muy rápido, en seguida Piyomon descubrió que no tenía tanta fuerza como cuando era un digimon y no pudo sujetar por demasiado tiempo a ese chico, pero lo bueno, que fue lo suficiente para que el niño y su digimon se resguardasen lejos de ese lugar.

Eso encolerizó más si puede a esos tres sujetos y Piyomon entendió, al ver sus miradas, que pagarían su furia con ella.

-¿Así que eres amiguita de los monstruos, encanto?.- la tomó de la muñeca con agresividad.

-¡Suéltame basura!, humano asqueroso.- farfulló, revolviéndose, demostrando así su espíritu guerrero.

Uno de los compañeros rió viéndola, una risa que a Piyomon le pareció la más repugnante que había escuchado en su vida.

-Mírala, la gatita saca las garras, ¿nos divertimos un poco?.- le tomó del mentón, obligándole a que le mirase.- dime, ¿vas a ser una chica buena?

Le escupió con toda la rabia y todo el odio que esos tres le habían hecho fraguar y evidentemente que tras esa acción, el chico la abofeteó con tanta fuerza que hasta la tiró al suelo.

-Te lo has buscado zorra, ahora solo me divertiré yo.- amenazó, cogiendo el bate que manoseaba su compañero.

El único que no había hablado y que se mantenía más prudente, se acercó hasta su amigo.

-Tío, ¿que vas a hacer?, que nos pueden meter en la cárcel por apalear personas.

Pero el otro no atendía a razones, tenía ganas de apalear a alguien y esa chica sería la que recibiría la rabia y el odio absurdo de una bestia inmunda y acomplejada como él.

Al ver que se estaba preparando para darle con el bate, Piyomon se cubrió un poco, completamente aterrada. Ni luchando contra Myotismon había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Pero en el último momento el golpe no llegó. Escuchó un grito, forcejeó y le pareció escuchar un gruñido familiar. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a descubrir su rostro y se quedó sin habla presenciando la escena.

Un joven desconocido estaba encima del chico que había estado a punto de atacarla, más concretamente le mordía el cuello con fiereza, mientras los otros dos trataban inútilmente de apartarlo. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue que reconoció a ese extraño humano, o por lo menos algo en su interior le dijo de alguna forma quien era.

-¿Gabumon?.- musitó ligeramente conmocionada.


	4. Mi humano favorito

**Mi humano favorito**

Se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente, por fin, tras 16 años siendo hija entendía a su madre y los disgustos que le daba siempre que se retrasaba algo de su hora y no la llamaba para advertirla. En ese momento se prometió a sí misma que siempre llamaría a su madre cada vez que se retrasase, porque este inquietud y angustia que vivía en estos momentos era inhumana.

Miró el reloj por última vez y no se lo pensó más, iría a buscarla. Estaba convencida de que se habría perdido y no sabría volver, porque tampoco quería pensar cosas más desagradables. No se perdonaría en la vida que a su querida compañera le pasase algo malo.

-Mamá, voy a buscar a Piyomon.- avisó, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-¿A estas horas?.- cuestionó su madre con preocupación.

-Sí, a estas horas.- respondió ella, demostrando hasta donde había llegado su propósito de no disgustar a su madre.

-¿Y por qué no llamas a Yamato-kun para que te acompañe?.- preguntó la maestra de ikebana. Siempre estaba más tranquila si su hija estaba con Yamato.

-Buena idea.- asintió, sacando el móvil para realizar dicha llamada, a la vez que abría la puerta de la calle.- Yama, soy yo que…- paró de hablar al ver a las dos personas que salían del ascensor en ese momento.- ven rápido a mi casa.- finalizó la llamada, siguiendo con la mirada fija en esos dos.

Se trataba de Piyomon y eso le hizo respirar de alivio, pero lo que le desconcertó fue al chico que acompañaba, el cual caminaba con mucha dificultad. Sora no lo había visto antes, pero no le resultaba del todo desconocido. El chico en cuestión era también un adolescente, de una altura parecida a la de Piyomon humana. Le llamó la atención sus uñas largas y también el color de sus cabellos, los cuales eran cortos pero rayados en tonos blancos y azules, y lo más gracioso era una especie de tupé rubio haciendo de flequillo. Finalmente su escaneo acabó en su mirada, unos ojos rojizos que sintió que había visto muchas veces.

-Piyomon.- llamó a su compañera con nerviosismo.- ¿este es…

-Sí, es Gabumon y necesita que le curemos.- no le dejó terminar Piyomon, guiando a su amigo con gran apuro.

Porque así como comentó la pelirrosa, estaba claro que al compañero de Yamato le habían dado una buena paliza.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?.- le tomó del otro brazo Sora, para ayudarle a entrar. Luego también se fijó en el pómulo de su amiga, el cual aún tenía la señal de la bofetada que se había llevado.- ¡Piyomon que te han hecho!

-Nada, solo que nos cruzamos con unos monstruos.- manifestó la chica, furiosa por recordar a esos tres sujetos.

-Perdona la molestia Sora.- habló, con claros síntomas de dolor el joven.

En efecto, era la inigualable voz de Gabumon.

-No te preocupes, ahora lo importante es que te curemos esto.- dijo Sora con su dulzura característica. Ya habría tiempo para dejarse llevar por los histerismos por el hecho de que otro digimon se haya transformado en humano, ¿sería una especie de epidemia digital?

-Vaya, que rápido has vuelto.- saludó con alegría Toshiko.- ou, ¿y este quien es?

-Es Gabumon el compañero de Yamato, también se ha hecho humano, ¿me pasas el botiquín?.- comentó Sora con total naturalidad.

La señora Takenouchi, por precaución, tomó asiento, para que si se volvía a caer redonda al menos lo hiciese sobre blando.

-Está en el baño cariño.- señaló, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa complaciente al nuevo chico, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitarlo, Toshiko Takenouchi volvió a desmayarse.

Esta vez su hija estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse de ella y lo único que pudo hacer al verla fue resoplar, prometiéndose a sí misma que cuando todo esto acabase, le obligaría a su padre a que se fuesen de viaje a Holanda, como premio a su paciencia y comprensión.

-Piyo, llévalo a mi habitación, yo voy a por el botiquín.

-De acuerdo.

La compañera de Sora adentró a su amigo a la habitación de la pelirroja, para sentarlo después en la cama. Verdaderamente esos bestias se habían despachado a gusto con el pobre Gabumon. Tenía bastantes moratones y magulladuras y hasta una pequeña brecha en la cabeza por la que no dejaba de salir sangre.

-Gabumon, ¿seguro que no quieres ir al hospital?.- preguntó ella con preocupación.

El chico se llevo la mano, en la que tenía un pañuelo ya completamente ensangrentado, a la herida.

-No es nada, heridas mayores me he hecho y siempre he sobrevivido.- trató de sonreír y lo más importante, contagiarle esa sonrisa a Piyomon.

Entonce, Sora por fin entró con el botiquín.

-Gabumon, esa herida no me gusta nada, será mejor que vayamos al hospital.- concluyó, tras hacer un reconocimiento visual a sus golpes.

-¡Estoy bien!.- se excusó Gabumon.- no quiero ir a ningún sitio.

La muchacha agitó la cabeza. Si ese digimon convertido en humano se parecía en algo a la otra digimon convertida en humana que conocía, estaba segura que no le haría ningún caso y lo único que podría hacer era discutir, así que cedió.

-De acuerdo, veamos que podemos hacer.- murmuró con resignación, dispuesta a sentarse al lado de Gabumon para hacerle las correspondientes curas, sin embargo, Piyomon no se lo permitió.

-¡Ya le curo yo Sora!.- exclamó, arrebatándole el botiquín.

La chica la miró extrañada y desconcertada.

-Pero…

-¡Es mi amigo, yo me encargo!.- repitió con autoridad.

Y otra vez, Takenouchi cedió resignada.

-De acuerdo.- se hizo a un lado.

Piyomon iba a empezar con las correspondientes curas, pero no lo hizo debido a la chica que tenía al lado, mirándola como si fuese a examinarla y suspenderla si no lo hacía correctamente. ¿Tanto era pedir un poco de intimidad?

-Sora, ¿te importa?

Lo sorprendente fue que a Sora ya ni le sorprendió que le despachasen tan descaradamente de su habitación. Poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a las rarezas humanas de su mejor amiga.

-Estaré en el salón, esperando a que llegue Yamato.

Un vez que la puerta se cerró, Piyomon volvió a clavar la vista en el chico, y sus manos, tomaron delicadamente un algodón impregnado en agua oxigenada.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme de esos tipos.- empezó la chica, mientras le curaba.

-Pasaba por ahí.- le quitó importancia el joven, desviando la mirada para no sonrojarse demasiado.

-¿Convertido en humano?.- preguntó ella, inmersa en las heridas, también para no perderse en sus preciosos ojos.

-Sí, me transformé en humano, como tú.- respondió, sin explayarse demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo hice adrede.- apresuró a excusarse, pero al mirar directamente a sus ojos, rectificó, era incapaz de mentirle.- bueno, en realidad… oí rumores sobre lo que te había pasado y… yo… no paré hasta que…

-¿Te has transformado en humano por mí?.- le interrumpió Piyomon, claramente emocionada.

-Bueno, yo… en realidad.- el pobre Gabumon se puso como un tomate.- no quería perderte, quiero que, me gusta estar a tu lado y si tú eres humana, pues, la única forma que veía para seguir estando a tu lado era…

No continuó hablando y aunque lo hubiese deseado tampoco hubiese podido, porque ante él, a escasos centímetros, estaba Piyomon, acercándose irremediablemente a su rostro.

No sabía que impulso le obligó a comportarse así, solo que lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, que en ese momento su única meta de futuro era besarlo, demostrar algo que ni siquiera entendía, pero que sabía que de esa forma quedaría más que demostrado, y así lo hizo, despacio y con calma, así fue como fundió sus labios rojizos con los de su amigo.

Al sentir el contacto, Gabumon cerró los ojos como por inercia, para hacer este momento más mágico si puede y dejó que Piyomon acariciase sus labios con los suyos, porque eso era lo que hacía, no se atrevía a profundizarlo más, solo los rozaba con timidez y cariño.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando dejó de sentir esa sensación tan dulce, la más fascinante que había sentido en su vida y sonrió tiernamente al descubrir a Piyomon sonrojada y un poco avergonzada.

-Lo siento, pero es que… creo que te quiero.- confesó, sin saber como.

Gabumon llevó su mano hasta el pelo de ella, acariciándoselo lentamente, para sentir ese contacto el mayor tiempo posible, irremediablemente, la siguiente parada fue su rostro. Esa piel de porcelana tan nueva para él y para ella. Sonrió abiertamente pensando en que era la primera vez que sentía algo como esto, no era ni comparable a la satisfacción de cuando digievolucionó a Omnimon, esto era mucho mejor, una sensación más placentera, le llenaba más, le daba felicidad.

-Yo también te quiero.- confesó el chico, animándose ahora él, a hacer desaparecer la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Ahora sí se besaron, con ternura, delicadeza y sobre todo amor. Experimentando por primera vez esta magia que solo se podía sentir con el primer beso, pero el primer beso de verdad, el primer beso de amor. Eso pensó Piyomon al sentir ese cosquilleo en la barriga que para nada había sentido con el basto beso de Akira. Este era su primer beso de verdad, borraba todos los malos recuerdos de esta tarde, abriendo paso a una nueva e ilusionante etapa, una etapa donde descubriría ese amor tan profundo que hasta entonces no se había atrevido a experimentar, tal vez, pensando erróneamente, que solo era apto para humanos. Una etapa en la que Gabumon estaría a su lado, iría con él al cine, harían doble citas junto a Yamato y Sora, y por supuesto habría besos, muchos más besos, hasta que ambos se quedasen sin aire y sus labios se desgastasen.

Podría decir ya, que era adicta a los besos de Gabumon, que no podría vivir sin ellos, porque así era como se descubría al verdadero amor, dándose cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida echándolo de menos.

Mientras la señora Takenouchi continuaba inconsciente, y Sora, tomándola el pulso se había asegurado de que seguía viva, Yamato Ishida llegó a la casa.

-Cariño, ¿que ocurre?.- preguntó asustado Yamato, apresurándose a entrar, se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión al ver a su querida suegra durmiendo la mona.- ¡ay tú madre!, ¡que le ha dado!, ¿es grave?

Sora lo agarró del jersey con pesadumbre, Yamato podía llegar a ser muy melodramático.

-No es mi madre por lo que te he llamado.

-¿Entonces?.- preguntó, respirando de alivio.

Sora lo miró a los ojos y Yamato se empezó a asustar todavía más.

-Prométeme que no vas a alucinar.

-Sora, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Gabumon…- empezó, en un vano inténtenlo para suavizar las cosas, obviamente, que oír el nombre de su querido compañero hizo que Yamato se alertara más.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Gabu?.- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- ¿le han apaleado esos mal nacidos de la "Brigada"?

-Entre otras cosas.- puso cara de circunstancias Sora.

Ishida no la escuchó más, no estaba dispuesto a seguir jugando a las adivinanzas con su novia. Asustado, pero sobre todo enfadado, abrió con decisión la puerta de la habitación de Sora y sencillamente quedó mudo con la escena que se encontró.

Lo que más impresión le causó no fue que en verdad hubiese un joven, que sería Gabumon humanizado, sino que dicho joven, besaba con absoluta pasión a Piyomon. Era lo último que se hubiese esperado ver en su vida.

Al ver la inexistente reacción de su novio, es más, que se había quedado estático mirando la escena, Sora se preocupó. Iba a asomarse por detrás, pero entonces Yamato reaccionó.

-Prométeme que no vas a alucinar.- se volteó, tratando de prepararla para lo que iba a ver.

La chica lo miró con desconfianza, para después observar el interior. Sobra decir, que al igual que le pasase a Ishida, se quedó totalmente petrificada.

-No lleva ni dos días de humana y ya ha besado a más chicos que yo en toda mi vida.- fu lo único que acertó a decir, sin despegar la vista de la sorprendente escena.

-¿Y tú para que quieres besar a más chicos?.- inquirió Ishida, activando, una vez más, su modo "celoso compulsivo".

...

La mañana siguiente se auguraba prometedora por varias razones, para Gabumon porque iba a ser su primer día en el instituto como humano, para Piyomon porque iba a ser el primer día como "amiga especial" de Gabumon y para los demás, porque se morían de ganas de ver que cara se le quedaba a Koushiro cuando viese al nuevo digimon humano, porque obviamente, no había sido alertado de este suceso.

-Es alucinante.- caminaba Taichi, con las manos en la nunca, como era costumbre en él y sin despegar la vista de los acaramelados compañeros de sus mejores amigos.

-Ya te digo, Gabumon humano, nunca lo habría imaginado.- siguió la conversación Ishida, medio emocionado.

-¿Huh?.- despertó de sus pensamientos Yagami.- yo lo decía por el trasero tan precioso de Piyomon, pero si tú te quieres fijar en Gabu, allá tú, luego te enfadarás porque te llamen gay.- negó Yagami, dejando claro que su adolescencia le había perdido como ser humano.

Seguían por los pasillos, en dirección al aula de informática, donde habían quedado para hablar de este crucial asunto, cuando se cruzaron con la última persona que deseaba volver a ver Piyomon.

Al reconocerlo, se medio escondió en su querido Gabumon.

-Es el digimon mamón.- susurró asustada. Automáticamente Gabumon frunció el ceño dispuesto a pelear por el honor de su amada, pero al darse cuenta de quien se trataba sonrió. Ese chico siempre había sido muy bueno con él.

-Si solo es Akira, cuando voy a los ensayos de Yamato me deja tocar su guitarra y Akira no deja que nadie le toque la guitarra.

-Es un aprovechado.- siguió ella, intentando que sus miradas no se cruzasen.

Sin embargo, el músico, no tenía ninguna intención de evitar este encuentro y por supuesto que paró al verles.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un papelito a su, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, amigo Yamato.

-La factura de mi dentista.

Yamato lo cogió con desprecio.

-Que rencoroso eres.- negó él, como si romperle tres dientes a un amigo no fuese motivo de enfado.

-¡Que me has saltado tres muelas!, bastante con que no te denuncie.

-Oh, vamos.- hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.- si seguro que las tenías todas con caries, tendrías que darme las gracias, ahora tendrás una sonrisa de anuncio.

El chico lo miró e Ishida le aguantó la mirada. Un duelo de arrogancia y altanería que acabó cuando Shibata sonrió.

-La verdad es que tienes razón, me encantan mis dientes nuevos, son más blanquitos y brillantes.- finalizó sonriendo orgulloso, provocando una caída generalizada de todos los presentes.

Y sin dejar de sonreír buscó con la mirada a su cita de ayer, el muy suicida estaba dispuesto a seguir intentándolo con ella.

-Bomboncito, ayer te escapaste, pero hoy tengo la tarde libre, así que si quieres revisarme tú misma la dentadura.- finalizó guiñando un ojo y provocando una arcada a Sora. ¿En serio a alguna chica le seducía esa sarta de paridas?

-Este no aprende.- farfulló Yamato, dispuesto a despacharle otra vez, pero esta vez, se le adelantó Gabumon.

-No Yamato, es cosa mía.- dijo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y dibujando una sonrisa de enamorada a Piyomon.

-Lo siento Akira, pero ella no quiere salir contigo.- mostró su cortesía y educación.

-¿Quién lo dice?, ¿tú, cornudo?.- desafió con fanfarronería.

Gabumon no entendió el insulto, por eso buscó con la mirada a su compañero, que hacía un gesto en su pelo y entonces sí comprendió, ¿se estaba burlando de su querido cuerno?

-Ah sí, ¡pues yo toco mejor la guitarra que tú!.- fue la respuesta del chico. Demostrando que de insultos humanos aún necesitaba unas cuantas clases.

Aunque para Akira, esa era la mayor ofensa que le podían hacer ya que, a parte de creerse un rockero, se creía que tocaba bien la guitarra y todo, cuando sus desafines eran más que evidentes.

-Te la estás ganando, ¿Quién mierdas eres tú?.- iba a cogerle de la camisa, pero Yamato le detuvo y Taichi aprovechó para apartar un poco a Gabumon.

-No le hagas caso, es Gau Butmon y es holandés y en Holanda, es costumbre que a los que tocan bien les digan que tocan mal, es… costumbre.- justificó, provocando que todos le mirasen como si estuviese chalado.

Mientras tanto, Yamato ya echaba al insufrible Akira, que se resistía a irse.

-Te he fichado, ¿eh?, ¡estás muerto!.- se oía ya al fondo.

Luego volvió a reunirse con sus amigos, más concretamente con Taichi.

-¿Gau Butmon?.- preguntó atónito.

-¡A que está bien!, llevo desde que me dijiste que se había humanizado pensándolo.- explicó, dándose con el dedo en la frente, como si fuese una gran genialidad.

Ishida ya estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías de su amigo, por lo que lo dejó pasar, pero lo que no dejaría sería su extraña obsesión con Holanda.

-¿Y de Holanda?, ¿por qué de Holanda?

-Ignorante.- murmuró con desprecio.- en Holanda todos los apellidos terminan en "mon", ¿no lo sabías?

Yamato rodó los ojos con indiferencia.

-Es Van y es que empiezan.- dijo simplemente prosiguiendo el camino.

Aunque Taichi, no le daría la victoria tan fácil.

-¿Qué dices?, no me des la espalda Ishida y reconoce que te has equivocado.

-Taichi, ¿me recitas los jugadores de la selección holandesa?.- pidió como si no viniese a cuento Sora.

-Claro… Van der Vaart, Van Persei, Van Bommel, Van Nistelrooy, Van… mierda.- cayó al fin en su garrafal error.- ¿y que me dices de Sneijder?

Pero ya nadie lo escuchaba.

Sin dar lugar a demasiadas conversaciones sin sentido, los cinco llegaron a clase de Informática, donde ya aguardaban Koushiro y Miyako.

-Ya era hora.- saludó sin molestarse en mirar quien venía.- venga tomad asiento que os tenemos que poner al día de las investigaciones.

-Hablando de poner al día.- empezó Yamato señalando al chico que le seguía detrás.- Gabumon se ha hecho humano.

Estaba claro que Yamato no conocía esa expresión de preparar el terreno, y al oír la impactante noticia, el pelirrojo sacó la cabeza del ordenador.

-Es guapísimo.- fue hasta él Miyako totalmente ilusionada.- ¿Hawkmon también sería así de guapo?

Debido a la impresión, Izumi estuvo a punto de caer del asiento y Taichi a punto de conseguir la foto más graciosa de su vida. Se tendría que conformar con la cara de alucinado que se había adueñado del rostro de Izumi, por lo visto sin ninguna intención de irse.

-Es más peliagudo de lo que imaginé.- meditó el muchacho tras su parada cardíaca inicial.- bueno, tal vez tú no seas tan despistado como Piyomon y nos puedas esclarecer que está sucediendo, porque si tenemos que confiar en las informaciones de Tentomon, vamos apañados.- dijo esto último, negando completamente decepcionado.

-¿Qué sucede?.- apresuró a preguntar Sora, compartiendo la preocupación de sus amigos.

Koushiro se levantó, haciendo un gesto de que no quería hablar de ese tema, más porque era científicamente ridículo y él se negaba a dar pie a habladurías de niños pequeños, fue Miyako, la que al ver los gestos de su capitán, tomó la palabra.

-Bueno es que, lo que hemos descubierto es…

-¡Absurdo!, ¡una soberana idiotez!, ¡nos toman por tontos!.- exclamó el pelirrojo, perdiendo los nervios y asustando a todos los presentes, no era común ver al portador del conocimiento tan desquiciado.

-Es que…- volvió a tomar la palabra Inoue.- es bastante fantasioso…

-¡Un bosque!, ¡un bosque oscuro y tenebroso de cuento!, ¡un bosque!, oh venga, ¿Qué es esto, Hansel y Gretel?.- volvió a estallar Izumi, deambulando de un lado a otro, haciendo exageradas gesticulaciones con los brazos.

-Pues lo cuentas tú, entonces.- se hizo a un lado Miyako, claramente molesta por tantas interrupciones.

-La verdad es que suena a risa… el bosque misterioso… uuuh.- bromeó Yamato, poniendo voz tenebrosa.

Sus amigos humanos de nacimiento rieron, pero los dos humanos de origen digimon no, es más, se quedaron mirando confusos y medio atemorizados.

-Pues ahora que lo dices.- empezó Gabumon, tomando una pose pensativa.

Las risas desaparecieron en el acto, siendo sustituidas por una expresión de total asombro y por supuesto que media docena de miradas se clavaron el Piyomon y Gabumon.

-No jodas que lo del bosque mágico es verdad.- soltó Yagami, sacando una nueva foto a la cara de flipado de Koushiro.

-Bueno.- miró Piyomon a Gabumon, para cerciorarse de que su experiencia había sido la misma.- lo último que recuerdo como digimon es entrar a un bosque y luego una voz me dijo cosas y… luego me desperté siendo humana.

-Sí, algo así me pasó a mí también.- confirmó el compañero de Yamato.

Todos las miradas se quedaron ahora en el chico responsable de un desquiciante gimoteo. Koushiro, que manos en la cabeza volvía a tomar asiento.

-Todas las investigaciones, todas mis horas intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo lo que nos rodea y… un bosque mágico, ¡un bosque mágico!, ¡tendría que haberme leído Harry Potter!.- terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

-Pobre, con la ilusión que le habría hecho que fuese obra de Myotimon o alguno de esos.- musitó Miyako, sintiendo lástima de su amigo.

-Ya se le pasará.- ignoró Taichi, sacando una última foto de su rostro descompuesto.- ahora lo que hay que hacer es centrar las investigaciones en ese bosque.

-¡Yo me encargo Taichi!

Se sobresaltó, de hecho todos lo hicieron al escuchar esa voz, sin duda era la de Agumon, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en esa habitación, resultaba un hecho inquietante, ¿acaso Agumon había sido transformado en silla?

-¿Agumon?.- zarandeó la silla que tenía en frente.

Yamato no dijo absolutamente nada, pero sus movimientos dijeron más que sus palabras. Simplemente torció la cabeza de Taichi hacia la pantalla de la computadora, desde conde le había hablado Agumon.

-¡Oh!.- se llevó la mano al pecho, sonriendo de alivio.- estás ahí, y tú también V-mon.- saludó al compañero de su discípulo.

-Dejadlo todo en nuestra mano.- se pegó un golpe en el pecho el digimon azulado.- nosotros lo resolveremos…

...

Esa noche, en esa misma sala…

-Nosotros lo resolvemos, nosotros lo resolvemos.- negaba Koushiro abatido golpeándose contra la mesa reiterativamente.

-Waa… Agumon, así de humano, se te nota más la barriga, tendrás que apuntarte a un gimnasio.- hablaba Taichi clavando el dedo en la barriga de su compañero.

Eran dos, ambos con el pelo muy corto, rapado, uno anaranjado y el otro azul, este último también llevaba un extraño tatuaje con forma de V en la frente. En efecto, los compañeros de los portadores del valor, también habían sido transformados en humanos.

-Míralo así Koushiro.- comentó Taichi, tratando de animar a su desmoralizado amigo.- si las chicas humanas no nos hacen caso, transformamos digimons en humanas y ya está, siempre tendremos más posibilidades…

El pelirrojo lo miró un segundo con decaimiento, para acto seguido proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo, golpearse contra la mesa de forma ininterrumpida.

...

En cualquier caso, de momento este extraño hecho no tenía reversión, y lo que tenían claro Piyomon y Gabumon era que iban a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que pudiesen ser humanos, pensado cada vez más, sobre todo Piyomon, en que le encantaría quedarse de por vida así, eso sí, con su amado Gabumon a su lado.

-Ey, pero no me dejes sin espuma.- arrebató Yamato divertido el bote de las manos de su compañero. Viendo comos se había gastado prácticamente toda en su característico "cuerno".- presumido.- sonrió, al ver que no paraba de mirarse al espejo.

-No te rías.- se volteó ruborizado, pero lo que no sabía Gabumon era que los planes de su compañero humano pasaban por devolverle toda la vergüenza que en el pasado él siempre le había hecho pasar preguntándole cualquier intimidad sobre su relación con Sora.

-¿Os vais a besar otra vez?.- cuestionaba Ishida con burla, ya no sonrojando a Gabumon sino enfadándolo.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Con lengua o sin lengua?.- siguió Yamato con sus provocaciones. Como se notaba que su pobre compañero ya no podía transformase en lobo metálico congela cosas, sino se lo pensaría más antes de fastidiarle tanto.

-Soy un caballero, no hablo de eso y tampoco es asunto tuyo.- dio por concluida la conversación, saliendo de la habitación.

El rubio apresuró a seguirle.

-Espera, que vamos al mismo sitio, por sino recuerdas.

Gabumon pegó un gruñido, pero aún así, permitió que Ishida fuese con él, más que nada porque no estaba seguro de conocer la dirección de Sora y por tanto la de su amada Piyomon.

-¿Preparado?.- cuestionó, ya en la puerta de casa de los Takenouchi.

Gabumon se pasó la mano una última vez por el pelo. Desvió la vista a Yamato, que ahora se echaba el aliento a la mano para olérselo, evidentemente que Gabumon lo imitó, y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que olía a pescado, ¡con lo mucho que le gusta a Piyomon el pescado! Y sin más tardanza, llamó a la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando empezó la más agónica espera para Gabumon. A la cuarta vez en un minuto, que se asomó para ver el digivice de su compañero, Ishida le advirtió.

-A las chicas les gusta hacernos esperar, para comprobar si tenemos paciencia y valemos la pena, porque te aseguró que Sora no tarda en preparase tanto.

-Pero igual Piyomon sí, como es más guapa que Sora.- reflexionó en voz alta, ganándose la mirada de odio del músico.

-¿Qué has dicho?.- masculló, resoplando.- Sora es la más guapa del… ¡hola!.- puso buena cara y una amplia sonrisa y Gabumon se libró de su paliza, pero es que, ya había dos chicas al otro lado de la puerta.- toma, para ti.- entregó Yamato, con una adorable sonrisa, una cajita de bombones.

-Gracias, que detallista.- lo recogió la pelirroja con felicidad.

Imitando los gestos de su amigo, Gabumon le entregó a su amada un bote de alpiste.

-¡Alpiste!.- lo recogió con emoción.- hace un montón que no como, ¡muchas gracias!, además, es mi favorito…

Sora y Yamato no pudieron evitar una tierna sonrisa viendo la escena tan simpática. Luego, como Yamato le había enseñado, puso el brazo y Piyomon apresuró a colgarse, ya estaban listos para su cita.

-¿Y a donde vais a ir si se puede saber?- preguntó Takenouchi.

-A ver delfines.- dijo Gabumon con alegría.

-¡Que ilusión!.- se arrimó más a él Piyomon.- ¡yo quiero ver delfines!

-Dicen que saltan y que les puedes dar de comer, además son muy listos, lo vi en un reportaje de animalitos.- explicó el chico emocionado. Al parecer, desde que estaba más tiempo en el mundo humano, había cultivado una tierna afición, como era, conocer todo lo posible sobre los animales terrícolas.

-Que listo eres Gabumon.- no pudo resistirse a darle un beso en la mejilla, que ruborizó de sobremanera al chico e incomodo ligeramente a sus amigos.

-Vale, eso cuando estéis solos si no os importa.- advirtió Ishida, no queriendo mirar demasiado.

-Portaos bien y no os metáis en líos.- empezó Sora, sacando su instinto maternal.- y toma.- le entregó un teléfono móvil.- si necesitas algo me llamas, te he grabado mi número en el uno, solo tienes que dar al uno y luego a la tecla verde, ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Oye, que solo llevo tres días de humana, aún no me he vuelto tonta del todo.- justificó Piyomon, cogiendo el celular molesta, provocando las risas de Gabumon y dejando con cara de póker a Sora y Yamato.

-Humanos.- negó Gabumon con burla, ya empezando a caminar, riéndose con complicidad con su amada.

-Será algún chiste de digimons.- se encogió de hombros Sora viéndolos alejar.- ¿crees que estarán bien?

-Si es por ellos sí, pero…- comentó Ishida, acabando en un suspiro muestra de su preocupación.

Al momento, Sora entendió a que se refería y compartió su preocupación y tristeza.

-Lo dices por esos salvajes, ¿verdad?, que asco de gente.

-No es justo.- dijo, y por la mirada supo que estaba terriblemente enfurecido.- ellos siempre nos protegen y aquí están indefensos y la policía no hace nada, ¡malditos!

-Venga tranquilo.- se abrazó a él para tratar de sosegarlo.- esto cambiará, tiene que cambiar y antes de que nos demos cuenta, los digimons ya serán ciudadanos de pleno derecho y esos asesinos de la "Brigada" estarán entre rejas.

-No sé.- el carácter desconfiando de Ishida, no le permitía ver con tanto optimismo el futuro.- los humanos pueden ser muy intolerantes, si ya lo somos entre nosotros, más con unos monstruos, aunque sean completamente inofensivos y civilizados.

La chica no se resistió a besarle, con una dulzura máxima, para luego mirarlo a los ojos, con esa adoración con la que solo ella era capaz de obsequiarle.

-Pues yo prefiero pensar, que en un futuro, tener un compañero digimon será lo más normal del mundo y que hasta nuestros hijos podrán ir con ellos al colegio, puede que incluso se hagan excursiones escolares al Digimundo, aunque eso me apena también un poco, que deje de ser solo nuestro, pero de todos modos, para que sea aceptado, no puede ser un club privado, todo el mundo debe tener derecho a tener un compañero digimon y a conocer ese maravilloso mundo. Solo entonces, cuando no sea algo desconocido, dejará de ser temido y no solo eso, también será amado y respetado y podremos vivir sin preocupaciones. Sé que es difícil, pero no es una utopía, ya hay mucha gente dispuesta a luchar por esto, mira a tus padres o al mío, yo sé que lo lograremos, porque somos los digidestinados y eso hace que podamos lograr todo lo que deseamos, ¿no crees?.- finalizó volviendo la vista a su novio.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó divertida al ver el rostro de Yamato.

No era para menos, la expresión furiosa de Ishida había desaparecido por completo. Sus ojos volvían a expresar la calidez de siempre y una sonrisa denotaba lo ensimismado que se había quedado escuchándola.

-Sora, que bien hablas.- fue lo único que pudo decir, depositando un nuevo beso en su labios y provocándole una nostálgica sonrisa, ya que Piyomon siempre le decía eso mismo.

-Y ahora….- comenzó Yamato con un tono un poco más picarón, mientras la rodeaba de la cintura.- vamos a hablar más detenidamente sobre eso de "nuestros hijos".- terminó con travesura, empujándola hacia dentro de la casa.

Sora no se esperaba para nada esa acción, ¿para eso se había arreglado tanto?

-Yama, ¿no salimos?

Su respuesta vino en forma de sonrisa y la confirmación la obtuvo cuando este cerró la puerta tras de sí. No, estaba claro que Yamato no tenía ninguna intención de salir esa tarde.

...

Los que si habían salido y se lo estaban pasando en grande eran Piyomon y Gabumon. Realmente el plan de Gabumon no podría haber sido más acertado, los delfines eran completamente adorables y por supuesto que Piyomon estaba encantada viéndolos. Ni en sus mejores sueños imaginó poder ser espectadora de un espectáculo tan divertido.

-¡Vuela!.- no pudo evitar gritar emocionada, contemplando el enorme salto que estaba dando en ese momento el delfín.- ¡igual es un digimon!.- miró a su compañero, a la vez que metía el morro en su bolsa de alpiste.

-No creo.- rió el chico el inocente comentario de su amiga.

-Que suerte, le van a dar un pescado, ¡con lo que me gusta a mí el pescado!.- narraba ensimismada, todo lo que sucedía en esa gran piscina.- ¿crees que podemos acercarnos?

Gabumon, que todavía no conocía demasiado bien las normas de humanos, se encogió de hombros.

-No veo que nadie lo impida.- se puso en pie, tomando a su chica de la mano.- ¡vamos!

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, ambos jóvenes salieron de sus asientos en dirección a la piscina, provocando un gran murmullo entre la gente, que les miraba como siempre les miraban cuando eran digimons, como bichos raros. Aunque al contrario que las miradas que soportaban antes, estas no parecían nada temerosas.

-Chavales, volved al asiento ahora mismo.- trató de despachar el cuidador, nada más verlos.

-Queremos darle un pescadito.- anunció Piyomon, con total tranquilidad.- ¡cuantos!.- no pudo resistirse a meter la cabeza en el cubo de los pescados.

Viendo esa surrealista escena, el público empezó a reír a carcajadas, convencidos de que se trataría de un número humorístico dentro de la actuación.

-Piyomon, que ya no tienes pico.- le recordó Gabumon, ayudándola a sacar la cabeza del cubo.

Su cabeza salió, pero llevando en su boca un pez.

-Es difícil masticar uno de estos con estos dientes tan débiles, si conservase mi pico ya lo habría engullido.- expresó, arrancando un trozo, para dárselo a probar a Gabumon. Originando más carcajadas al público y arcadas al cuidador.

-Sé que el sushi es pescado crudo, pero esto ya me parece demasiado.- murmuró, poniéndose blanco por la repúgnante escena.

-Creo que los prefiero asados, como los hacía Yamato en el Digimundo.- opinó el humano de nombre "Gau", masticando de una forma exagerada ese pez.

No obstante Piyomon ya tenía todas sus ilusiones puestas en otro lado, los simpáticos delfines que se asomaban.

-¡Que bonitos!.- dio una palmada ilusionada.- ¿hola?, ¿sabéis decir hola?.- luego miró a su acompañante.- me encantaría bañarme con ellos, pero no me gusta nada mojarme las plumas, se me erizan y parezco un erizo.- explicó con tristeza.

-A mí no me gusta mojarme la piel, porque luego para secarla me la tengo que quitar y me siento desnudo sin mi piel.- argumentó el compañero de Yamato.

-Están chalados.- dio un paso para atrás el cuidador, como buscando una salida.

Ajena a eso, Piyomon se había quedado mirando a su amigo atentamente.

-Gabumon, ahora no tienes piel.- señaló con inocencia.

-Y tú no tienes plumas.- le respondió él.

No hizo falta que dijesen más, se comunicaron con la mirada, sonrieron con complicidad y sin pensarlo más, se arrojaron a la piscina con los delfines, originando una ovación de los presentes, que seguían convencidos de que todo esto formaba parte del show.

Al sentir esa agua por su piel, humedeciendo su pelo, que quedaba pegado por su cara y espalda, supo que esta sería una de esas sensaciones que no olvidaría nunca, más al sentir la caricia de un delfín a su lado. Podría decir con seguridad que este era uno de los días más felices de su vida, sino el más feliz. Rió al distinguir a Gabumon a su lado, por ver que pese al agua, su "cuerno" seguía inmutable. Chapoteando como un perrito, que era de la única forma que sabía nadar, se acercó hasta él.

-Muchas gracias Gabumon, ¡soy tan feliz!

Y entre el chapoteo y el jaleo, escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia para siempre?.- preguntaba con una gran sonrisa de ilusión, pero también con un ápice de inseguridad en sus palabras.

-¡Sí, quiero!.-gritó ella por todo lo alto, abalanzándose al cuello de su chico, provocando así el hundimiento de ambos, pero no les importó, estaban demasiado felices para que les importase nada más de lo que sucediese a su alrededor.


	5. Siendo un Digimon

**Siendo un Digimon**

-Esto es un caos.

Esas eran las palabras que Koushiro llevaba repitiendo desde que junto a Taichi, Iori, Ken y Miyako, es decir, los chicos que estaban disponibles, había ido al Digimundo a comprobar su estado in situ. No estaban solos, les acompañaban Agumon y V-mon hechos humanos y luego sus respectivos digimons además de los compañeros de Takeru y Hikari.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto como sea o los digimons acabaran desapareciendo.- informó Patamon.

-Y vendrán a nuestro mundo, como humanos, puede ser demasiado confuso.- añadió Iori.

No era para menos esta preocupación visto su alrededor. Se podría decir que en el Digimundo ya había más humanos que digimons.

Había unos con ojos saltones, la lengua fuera y arrojando cacas, es decir, Numemons, otros más grandes andando a cuatro patas como los Monochromon, otros subidos por los árboles y otros intentando volar. De hecho muchos de ellos ni eran conscientes de que ahora eran humanos y seguían comportándose como acostumbraban en su cuerpo digimon.

-Tenemos que solucionar esto ya.- ordenó Taichi, abriendo la marcha.- Agumon, condúcenos hasta ese "bosque".

A penas habían andado 5 minutos cuando se les unieron Sora y Yamato.

-¡Ya era hora!.- bufó Yagami molesto.- ¿ya os estabais enrollando otra vez?

Sora murió de vergüenza y optó por hablar con los demás chicos presentes ignorando a su mejor amigo y Yamato le dejó a ese moreno bocazas las cosas claras.

-Para tu información, no siempre que llegamos tarde es porque nos estemos enrollando.

-Tienes carmín en el labio.

Fue ahora Yamato quien enrojeció y apresuró a frotarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Si Sora casi nunca usa carmín.- reflexionando, mirando a su amigo estupefacto.

-Os estabais enrollando.- fue lo único que dijo en tono de superioridad, reanudando la marcha.

Habían dejado pasar este problema por demasiado tiempo, era hora de atajarlo de raíz, y así se lo comunicaron también a los enamorados Gabumon y Piyomon.

...

Aún mojados, pero con la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, la pareja del momento salía de hacer algo obligatorio para todas las cursis y empalagosas parejas: ¡hacerse fotos besándose en el fotomatón!

-La llevaré siempre en mi cartera.- decía la pelirrosa viéndolas ensimismada.- aunque para eso primero me tengo que comprar una cartera.

Gabumon rió su comentario, al igual que llevaba haciendo toda la tarde, porque realmente todo lo que hacía o decía Piyomon le provocaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Eres feliz?.- le preguntó de repente, mientras la rodeaba con el brazo, como tantas veces había visto esa acción en Yamato y Sora.

-¡Muchísimo!.- depositó ella su cabeza en el hombro de él, a la vez que tomaba su mano entre las suyas.- hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, bueno, sin contar el día que conocí a Sora claro.

-Hoy también es un día muy feliz para mí, Piyomon.- apoyó su cabeza en la de ella.

Lo malo era que esa atmosfera mágica estaba a punto de romperse, y puede que para siempre. Tal vez, si lo hubiesen sabido nunca hubiesen prestado atención al sonido que les perturbó.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- preguntó Gabumon extrañado, al percibir ese sonido.

-No es mi tripa.- negó ella, compartiendo la confusión de su novio.

Entonces sintió que no solo sonaba, sino vibraba.

-Debe ser el teléfono que me dio Sora.- dedujo la chica emocionada, iba a ser la primera vez que la llamasen por teléfono.- ¡Hola Sora!.- saludó con efusividad.

-Dile hola de mi parte.- gritó Gabumon al teléfono, que por la potencia de su grito Sora lo podría haber escuchado sin necesidad de teléfono.

-Que dice Gabumon que hola de su parte.- retransmitió la chica con alegría.- ¿Qué?.- viendo su expresión preocupada, Gabumon también se alertó.- sí, de acuerdo, ahora vamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- inquirió él al finalizar la llamada.

-Tenemos que ir al Digimundo.- determinó sin demasiado convencimiento. Algo le decía que su sueño de ser humana estaba a punto de tocar a su fin.

...

Los digidestinados no estaban dispuestos a esperar a la pareja de enamorados con los brazos cruzados, ni parados evidentemente, y por eso, ya estaban a punto de llegar al, según decían los rumores y primeros digimons humanizados, el epicentro del caos.

-Tenemos que parar esto como sea, seguro que hasta es peligroso para ellos.- comentaba Sora, observando con apuro todo su alrededor.

Entonces, un agónico grito les alarmo a todos. Rápidamente encontraron a dicha persona que pedía ayuda, más concretamente en el río por el que pasaban, parecía que un joven se estaba ahogando.

-Tranquilo ahora te ayudamos.- calmó Ichijouji, seguido de sus compañeros.

Sin demasiada dificultad, consiguieron sacarlo a tierra firme.

-Gracias Ken, de repente, no podía nadar.- dijo él, todavía jadeante por la situación tan crítica por la que acababa de pasar.

Pero al alzar el rostro y encontrarse con todas esas miradas tanto de humanos como de digimons atravesándole, enrojeció.

-Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?, habéis puesto la misma cara que puso Jyou cuando le dijeron que en su último examen entraba un tema que no había estudiado.

Y ese detalle fue lo necesario para que los chicos se dejasen de suposiciones interiores y se atreviesen a decir lo que habían pensado nada más verle.

-¿Gomamon?.- acertó a preguntar Koushiro, sintiendo que iba a tener una parada al corazón.

-¿Sí?.- dijo él, como no entendiendo ese tono de asombro.

-Esa cresta es inigualable.- le susurró Yamato a Sora, porque en efecto, el humano Gomamon, a parte de no saber nadar, seguía conservando su cresta naranja.

Aunque Sora, al igual que Miyako, apenas le miraban, estaban completamente rojas cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

-Dile que se cubra, por favor.- pidió ella, que parece ser que era, junto a la otra chica, la única que se había dado cuenta de su desnudez.

Con esta nueva incorporación reanudaron la marcha, eso sí, cubriendo un poco a Gomamon y riéndose de él por el hecho de que en cuerpo humano no supiese ni chapotear.

Por fin, tras varios minutos más, lo deslumbraron, el inquietante bosque que tanto deprimía a Koushiro.

-Nunca había visto este bosque por esta zona.- habló el pelirrojo con incertidumbre, sacando lo que para él era una extensión de su cuerpo, su maravilloso laptop.- en efecto, los mapas no indican un bosque por esta zona.

Extrañados y confusos, fueron mirando cada vez con más sospechas todo su alrededor.

-No hay duda, este es el bosque.- dijo Agumon.

-No parece demasiado misterioso.- se encogió de hombros Yamato, más parecía un decorado de Banner y Flappy.

-Por la noche inquietaba más.- añadió V-mon.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que?.- paró el paseo Taichi, apoyándose en uno de esos árboles.

Lo que no se esperaba era que cayese directo al suelo, cuando su apoyo, el árbol, cayó para atrás con una ligereza pasmosa.

-¿Pero que demonios?.- bufó Yagami, mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había llevado.

Iori, al ser el que más cerca estaba del suelo, se asomó para inspeccionar ese extraño árbol.

-¡Es de cartón!

-¿Cómo que de cartón?.- fue Miyako a cerciorarse.- ¡es verdad es de cartón!

-Y las rocas de poliestireno pintado.- describió Ichijouji, dando una patada a la "roca" y volteándola.

-Sabía yo que este bosque no existía, ¡es un decorado!.- dijo Koushiro, empezando a recuperar la esperanza, por fin la teoría deprimente del bosque misterioso se iba desvaneciendo.

-Y lo mejor es que dan conciertos.- dijo Yamato con felicidad.- uno de esos no me vendría mal para mi local de ensayo.

Los chicos llevaron la vista a donde indicaba Yamato, sorprendiéndose que entre las hojas de papel Charol de los "árboles", se escondiese un altavoz.

-Por ahí debió escuchar Piyomon la voz de la que hablaron.- concluyó Sora.

-¿Pero quien es el cutre que ha organizado todo esto?.- preguntó Miyako, llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirando su alrededor con escepticismo.- ¿Cómo los digimons no se han dado cuenta de que esto huele a trampa?

Agumon, V-mon y hasta Gomamon, que por fin se había convencido de que también era humano, trataron de pasar desapercibidos, la verdad que visto lo visto era bastante vergonzoso.

-¡Eh mirad!.- llamó Taichi encendiendo un gran ventilador que también estaba camuflado.

-¡Para eso!.- gritaron los demás, acompañado de algún que otro insulto, mientras trataban de que no se les llevase esa potente ráfaga de aire.

-Eso explica el viento que azotaba este lugar a la noche.- asintió Agumon, mirando a V-mon y el miedo que por supuesto no mostraron, pero evidentemente pasaron.

Pero Koushiro, ya harto de tanta hipótesis y tanta fantasía digna de un cuento de niños, sacó al científico racional que llevaba dentro.

-Si seguimos el cable de los altavoces, llegaremos al que ha montado todo este teatro.

Y así lo hicieron, estaban dispuesto a resolver esta incógnita y solucionar las cosas de una vez por todas.

No pudieron seguir el cable demasiados metros, más que nada porque justo al salir del bosque se escondía bajo tierra.

-Y ahora que hacemos.- refunfuñó Yagami, mirando a sus compañeros o lo que es lo mismo, eligiendo a quien iba a poner a escarbar como un perrito.

Su vista quedó fija en Yamato, ¿no se hacía llamar lobo?, pues hoy le daría un motivo para hacer honor a su apodo, menos mal, por el bien de las delicadas manos de metrosexual de Yamato, que Iori pensaba un poco.

-Es cosa nuestra.- dijo, mirando a su compañero que asintió.- ¡Digimental up!

-Armadillomon… armor shinka… ¡Digmon!

-Menos mal que aún no todos los digimon somos humanos.- suspiró Patamon, viendo trabajar a su amigo.

-Y que lo digas, si me hago humana, prométeme que me matarás y enterrarás mi cadáver bien profundo para que no pueda renacer como humana.- pidió Gatomon, acongojando a todos, ¿tanto asco le daban los humanos? Vio las miradas de sus compañeros y con cierto nerviosismo intento excusarse.- que no tengo nada en contra de los humanos, ¿eh?, es solo que… ya estoy acostumbrada a mi gran agilidad, mi fuerza sobrehumana, mi inteligencia y mi… ¿has acabado Digmon?.- trató de cambiar de tema, al ser consciente de que a cada palabra lo estropeaba más.

-Vaya con la gatita, solo le ha faltado ponernos un sello de inútiles en la frente.- se quejó el portador del valor, atónito por los pensamientos de la compañera de su hermana.

-Como si a ti te hiciese falta, con ese pelo que tienes- rió Ishida, un chiste, que vistas las caras de los demás, solo tuvo gracia para él.- Sora, yo siempre me río de tus intentos de chiste.- buscó el apoyó de su novia, que lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Cariño, sabes que te quiero, pero asúmelo, nunca serás el gracioso del grupo.- Yamato se deprimió.- además, meterse con el pelo de Taichi ya esta muy visto. La próxima vez intenta ser más original.

Lo bueno de tener conversaciones sin sentido y sin razón aparente más que rellenar el típico silencio incomodo que se adueña de un lugar en el que se supone que estás con tus amigos y te das cuenta de que no tienes absolutamente nada que hablar con ellos, era, que el tiempo pasaba más rápido y el agujero de Digmon se hizo más grande, como para no, si se desprendió la mitad del suelo haciendo que todos cayesen a lo que parecía una especie de galería subterránea.

Una gran nube de polvo cubrió la visión de los chicos, se escucharon tosidos, maldiciones, hasta 15 "me cago en Digmon y su afición por taladrar más de la cuenta" y finalmente, los humanos y digimons pudieron ir recomponiéndose y mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de donde estaban. Una de dos, o ahora el malo de James Bond había trasladado su base secreta ahí, o en verdad habían encontrado la guarida del ser responsable de la digihumanificación.

Como toda la guarida que se precie, estaba llena de ordenadores, chismes varios sin ninguna utilidad aparente más que acumular polvo y hacerse el guay con las visitas de "mira lo que tengo" y pantallas, muchas pantallas, tantas que a Ken le dio apuro mirarlas, por recordarle su tiempo en el que era Digimon Kaizer y su mayor afición era hacer un "Big Brother" en el Digimundo.

-No te preocupes Ken, estoy contigo.- saltó a su hombro Wormmon, devolviendo la sonrisa al rostro descompuesto de Ichijouji.

-Gracias.

Viendo esa escena, Miyako no pudo reprimirse.

-¡Yo también estoy contigo Ken!.- se enganchó a su brazo, esta vez inquietando al muchacho. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a esta efusividad y pequeña obsesión por él de Inoue.

-Gracias.- repitió sin convencimiento.- supongo.

Como de costumbre, el valiente, temerario en ocasiones, portador del valor, se adelantó.

-¡Soy Taichi Yagami!, muéstrate y da la cara.- exigió con autoridad.

-Espera.- se oyó una voz un tanto curiosa. Era especialmente nasal, aguda y... vamos, que no era la típica voz de ultra tumba que ponía los pelos como escarpias y que realmente era lo que se esperaban encontrarse.

A la defensiva pero sin perder la cara, los digimons se situaron, lo humanos se pusieron en guardia y entre destellos de colores, provocados por un foco que había en el techo, el ¿digimon?, apareció.

-A este tío le gusta más un show que a Etemon, que ya es decir.- susurró Yamato, recordando las extravagancias que hacía para presentarse ese simpático mono con complejo de Elvis.

El ser en cuestión era alto, demasiado, mediría más de dos metros y eso era lo único que los presentes pudieron ver porque absolutamente todo su ser, de arriba abajo estaba cubierto por una túnica. Solo existía una cosa que resaltaba, un pintoresco medallón, cuya piedra hacía aguas en varios colores.

-¡Quien osa entrar en mis aposentos!

Inconscientemente, los chicos dieron un paso para atrás, porque esa voz en nada tenía que ver a la que habían escuchado hace apenas un minuto. Esta si que era una voz de maligno de manual, grave, retumbante y con un escalofriante eco.

-¿Qué es?.- cuestionó Miyako, escondiéndose disimuladamente detrás de Ken.

Koushiro tecleó a la velocidad de la luz.

-No sé, no lo recoge mi analizador.

-¡Dejaos de tonterías!.- dio un paso al frente V-mon.- yo solo sé que quiero volver a ser digimon así que… ¡V-cabezazo!.- atacó, olvidándose de que era un humano, y si bien seguía siendo cabezón, la fuerza no era la misma que de digimon dinosaurio.

-¡Cuidado!.- llamó Patamon. No sabían quien era ese tipo, pero no les daba tanta confianza como para ir dándole cabezazos porque sí.

Todo pasó rápido, en un segundo, V-mon estaba lloriqueando con las manos en la cabeza y un potente chichón latiéndole, pero lo desconcertante fue que el ser estaba por los suelos tirado y dada su presentación, pensaron que sería lo suficiente poderoso para ponerse de nuevo en pie, por eso, les extrañó ver que seguía en el suelo inmóvil.

Fue Agumon, quien se acercó.

-¡Si solo es una túnica!.- informó, levantándola.

Como de costumbre, al ver que ya no había peligro, todos los demás apresuraron a meter su nariz y curiosear.

-Si son zancos.- dijo Iori, cogiendo dichos aparatos.- con esto yo también mediría 2 metros.

-Y mirad, un distorsionador de voz.- dijo Tentomon, apoderándose de un pequeño aparatito.- probando, probando.- habló transformando su peculiar voz en la de un verdadero maligno.

Aunque el aparatito no le duró mucho tiempo, Yamato, más ilusionado que cuando le regalaron su Mazinger Z a la tierna edad de 4 años, apresuró a quitárselo.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?, siempre quise tener uno de estos y hacer el Darth Vader.- dijo, abrazándose a él de una manera un tanto grimosa.

Sus amigos le miraron y rodaron los ojos, era obvio que Yamato había hecho _on _a su "modo friki ".

Con Yamato ya ajeno a todo jugando con su nuevo juguete, los chicos siguieron inspeccionando los ropajes que estaban en el suelo. Esto cada vez era más surrealista, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido el malvado responsable de todo esto?, ¿o a caso se había volatilizado con un golpe como le pasó al maestro Obi Wan Kenobi?

Nada más lejos de la realidad, su enemigo seguía ahí, y entero. Fue Gatomon quien lo descubrió, reptando, mientras dejaba un hilillo de baba a su paso.

-¿Qué eres tú?.- lo miró asqueada la compañera de Hikari.

-¡No me mires así!.- intentó taparse el ser, ya con su voz real, la del payaso de circo.

A simple vista, Izumi no lo reconoció, por eso, lo buscó en su base de datos y como todo lo que se proponía Koushiro, lo encontró.

-Namemon…

-¿Has dicho Numemon?.- preguntó Taichi, atreviéndose a tocar a ese digimon con el dedo.

-No, he dicho Namemon, parece ser que es una sub-sub-sub-sub-sub especie de Numemon. Es un digimon babosa y bueno, no creo que haya mucho más que decir.- finalizó el pelirrojo, mirando a ese ser con cierta decepción, a la vez que todos lo demás se asomaban para contemplarle.

Realmente no parecía muy peligroso. Como Koushiro explicó era un digimon babosa, vamos, que tenía la forma de una babosa, solo que más alargado que un Numemon, de color marrón y con unos ojos menos saltones. Lo que si llamaba la atención era el medallón que llevaba.

-¿Esto es el ser tan peligroso?.- señaló Miyako, tratando de aguantar la risa.

-¡Pero si es más feo que un gusano!.- soltó Yagami, aunque un carraspeo le hizo volverse.- no te ofendas Wormmon, si tu más que un gusano pareces un cien pies.- trató de disimular, con una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Dejadme.- comenzó a lloriquear el tal Namemon, estaba claro que no estaba orgulloso del digimon que le había tocado ser.

Como de costumbre, Taichi tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Eres tú el responsable de todo esto?.- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos, mostrando a su compañero, V-mon y Gomamon.

Namemon miró un poco y sonrió de satisfacción.

-Soy muy poderoso.- dijo, aunque no resultó convincente debido a la carcajada que se oyó detrás.

-Miyako, tranquilízate.- le susurro el portador de la amabilidad.

No era para menos, desde que habían descubierto al "temible" digimon, la pobre pelilila no había podido dejar de reír.

-Lo siento, pero es que… es tan patético.

Pero ese comentario provocó la furia de Namemon.

-¡Te arrepentirás humana asquerosa!.- exclamó, como preparándose para hacer un ataque. Ataque que nunca llegó a producirse, por Taichi le cogió de la cola y lo levantó por los aires, como la babosa que era.

-Muy bien, ahora vas a devolver a mis amigos a su cuerpo verdadero.- exigió con cansancio. Tantas batallas en el Digimundo, para acabar así, con un digibabosa como enemigo.

-Ni hablar.- trató de revolverse él.

-¡Como que ni hablar!.- dio un paso al frente Gomamon, totalmente indignado.- yo quiero mi cuerpo digimon, no un humano que ni sabe nadar.

-¡Y yo quiero mi cabeza dura!.- exigió también V-mon.

-¡Y yo me aliento de fuego!.- se unió a la protesta Agumon.

-¿No te das cuenta de que los digimons están desapareciendo y esto será un caos?.- trató de razonar el compañero de Takeru.- dinos, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Con grandes esfuerzos, Namemon logró librarse de las garras de Yagami y volver a reptar por el suelo.

-¿Y lo preguntas tú, don "soy uno de los digimons más poderosos del mundo"?.- inquirió con furia al pobre Patamon.- ¡no es justo!, un Piyomon puede volar, un Gabumon es fuerte y puede luchar, un Monochromon es grande, hasta los Numemons, al menos están juntos… ¿pero yo?… ¡que tengo yo!, no tengo nada, solo soy una sub especie mal hecha de un Numemon, no puedo volar, ni soy fuerte y además, estoy solo…- finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ese ser estaba empezando a conmover a los presentes.

-¿Es eso?.- cuestionó Koushiro, inmerso en sus reflexiones.- ¿acaso les robas el poder a los digimons que humanizas?

Namemon le miró como si le hablase chino, su cabeza no daba tanto de sí como para llegar a elaborar ese plan maléfico. Era todo mucho más sencillo que eso.

-¡No!.- negó el digimon.- simplemente los convierto en humanos y cuando todos sean humanos yo seré el único digimon y me respetarán y me temerán, porque siempre es mejor ser un digimon, aunque sea un Namemon, que un humano.- dijo esta última palabra haciendo una pequeña arcada.

-Ahí lleva razón.- asintió Gatomon dejando salir de manera inconsciente la digimon radical que llevaba dentro.

-Menos mal que está de nuestra parte.- musitó Yamato, mirando a Gatomon cada vez más asombrado y temeroso.

Sin embargo, el impaciente Taichi, ya no estaba por la labor de seguir escuchando a ese digimon.

-Oye siento que tu vida sea una mierda, pero esta no es forma de hacer las cosas, además, tu plan es imposible, jamás podrías convertir a todos los digimons, así que, haz el favor y devuélvelos a la normalidad.

-¡Ni hablar!.- exclamó el digimon babosa, recuperando la posición de ataque, que curiosamente era igual que su posición de defensa, o de depresión… tirado en el suelo.- ¡voy a acabar con esto de una vez!

Sin terminar de hablar, el curioso medallón que portaba empezó a brillar con fuerza, con intensos colores, llenando toda la cavidad de esa luz mágica.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Patamon, de repente, sintiéndose más alto.

-No, no, ¡No!.- negó Gatomon, viendo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Tentomon, que estaba volando, cayó al suelo incapaz de seguir manteniéndose en el aire y el pobre Ken también cayó al suelo, pero este aplastado por su compañero, puesto que el pequeño gusano que acostumbraba a llevar en el hombro, también se había humanizado.

Iori, solo se limitó a mirar alucinado como Armadillomon se convertía en un humano mucho más alto que él y Miyako mirar embobaba como Hawkmon se convertía en un atractivo joven.

-Los ha convertido a todos en humanos.- susurró Sora, no sabiendo donde mirar, puesto que estaban todos desnudos.

Koushiro al menos, tuvo un poco de capacidad de reacción y les entregó trozos de túnica a cada uno, para que se tapasen lo justo.

Mientras, Taichi, resoplando como un toro desbocado, cogió a ese ser del pescuezo, lástima que fuese resbaladizo y se le escapase.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito!

El pobre Namemon no tenía por donde huir, estaba rodeado y además que no era ágil, ni podía volar, ni tan siquiera poseía fuerza, aunque como buen digimon sí que tenía algún que otro ataque bajo la manga.

-Apartaos de mi camino… ¡baba-doku!.- atacó para abrirse paso.

Era solo un escupitajo pero de una sustancia altamente venenosa, más para mortales humanos.

Pasó como si estuviese en cámara lenta, porque el ataque iba directo a una persona.

-¡Sora!.- gritó Yamato con su voz de ultra tumba. Tenía el dichoso distorsionador encendido.

A la chica no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solo a cerrar los ojos y sentir el impacto, ni su novio, ni nadie de los presentes estaban lo suficiente cerca como para empujarla. El ataque estaba apunto de darle, aunque en el último segundo, sin que nadie se percatase, una persona llegó para salvarla.

-Piyomon.- musitó la pelirroja, al abrir los ojos y ver la cabellera de la persona que tenía delante.

Ella cayó hacia delante, Sora se temió lo peor, pero al ir a socorrerla se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que había recibido el ataque sino, otro chico.

-Gabumon.- susurraba la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo a su amado retorciéndose en el suelo, con esa sustancia en su pecho.

-¡Gabumon!.- apresuró a socorrerle Yamato.

-Se está quedando sin aire.- informó Gomamon, tanto tiempo con Jyou, ya empezaba a aprender medicina.

-Gabu, aguanta.- pidió Ishida descomponiéndose, viendo con impotencia, como su amigo estaba cada vez más morado.

-Gabumon.- lloraba Piyomon, tratando de acariciarle y abrazarle lo máximo posible.

-Así como a los digimons apenas les hace cosquillas, ese veneno es mortal para humanos.- informó Izumi, leyendo la ficha de ese ser.

-¡Ya está bien!.- corrió Taichi, seguido de su legión de digimons hechos humanos.- ¡devuélvelo a la normalidad!.- ordenó con cara de psicópata.

Namemon ni respondió, trataba de seguir deslizándose lo máximo posible. Pero Patamon se lo impidió y haciendo uso de sus nuevas piernas le proporcionó un punta pie que lo incrustó a la pared.

-¡Hazlo digimon ya!.- comenzó a zarandearle completamente loco, como para no, Gabumon era como un hermano para él.

El digimon babosa recibió una soberana paliza, pero aún así, no consiguieron ningún cambio en sus victimas, hasta que Miyako se fijó en el extraño medallón que se le había caído.

-Esto brilló cuando se transformaron.

Con su descaro habitual, Yagami se lo arrebató.

-Bien, pues yo solo veo una solución a esto.- dijo, llevando la mano para atrás dispuesto a estamparlo contra las rocas.

-Espera Taichi, tampoco es cuestión de romper cosas tan interesantes porque sí.- trató de detenerle Izumi. Se moría de curiosidad por estudiar ese medallón más a fondo.

-No hay otra forma.- determinó él, pero en el último momento se detuvo, a causa de la desconsolada petición Pioyomon.

-No lo hagas, seguro que hay alguna forma de curarle sin tener que renunciar a nuestra humanidad.- dijo la compañera de Sora, sin perder detalle de su novio.

-Pi… yomon.- susurró él sin apenas fuerzas, y ya llevando la cabeza para atrás. Estaba sufriendo una agonía y todo hacía indicar que iba a dejar de respirar de un momento a otro.

-¡Basta!.- cortó Yamato histérico.- ¡Taichi rómpelo!

-¡No!.- volvió a sollozar Piyomon.

-¡Los humanos no renacen!.- le gritó Ishida, sin poder aguantar sus lágrimas.- si muere, muere para siempre, ¡y yo no quiero que muera!, ¡no quiero vivir sin él nunca más!

Aunque nadie lo pudiese ver a causa de la ropa, en ese momento, en el pecho de Yamato, el emblema de la amistad brilló con fuerza.

-Lo siento Piyomon.- dijo Taichi con tristeza, para acto seguido arrojar ese dichoso medallón con todas las fuerzas de la que disponía.

Y aunque a Koushiro le doliese admitirlo, lo que ocurrió ahí fue verdadera magia, porque al estallar el medallón en pedazos, los colores de nuevo invadieron la cavidad, pero no solo ahí, en todo el Digimundo, entrando en todos los digimons.

-Patamon…

-Gatomon…- se susurraron el uno al otro al ver de nuevos sus cuerpos, no resistiéndose a abrazarse.

Agumon y V-mon lo celebraron chocando sus cabezas, Hawkmon dando un vuelo, Gomamon dando unas palmadas con sus garras, Armadillomon haciéndose bola, Wormmon colgándose con su red pegajosa y Tentomon probando también sus alitas.

Todo era felicidad, los digimons estaban entusiasmados por recuperar su aspecto y sus maravillosas características, todos menos una. Con amargura vio como esa preciosa mano de cinco dedos iba transformándose de nuevo en algo lleno de plumas, sintió como encogía, viendo también la transformación de su amado, aunque la de este no le importó. Le amaría aunque fuese un repugnante Namemon. Era la suya la que le destrozaba, con la de planes que había hecho como humana, ahora volvía a ser un monstruo, una marginada en el mundo de Sora. Su sueño había finalizado antes de empezar.

Yamato sonrió abiertamente al comprobar que Gabumon se encontraba perfectamente, ese veneno no tenía efectos sobre él, y entonces se apartó, dando a los enamorados un poco de intimidad.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó la compañera de Sora, bajando la cabeza con tristeza. Sentía una estúpida vergüenza a que Gabumon la volviese a ver así.

-Sí, gracias.- se incorporó él abatido. Le mataba ver a su amada tan triste.- lo siento, siento que hayas tenido que volver a ser digimon por mi culpa.

-No digas eso.- suspiró ella.

Era un momento tenso y de tristeza absoluta para la pareja, convencidos de que su sueño de amor se había roto, sin embargo, Patamon no lo veía de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser digimon Piyomon?.- preguntó con tristeza. Piyomon siempre había sido uno de sus modelos a seguir.- si es genial, puedes volar y proteger a los que quieres, además nuestro mundo está en paz y podemos disfrutar de él y…

-No puedo sentarme a comer en una cafetería.- interrumpió ella, al borde del llanto.

Sora apresuró a abrazarla.

-Piyomon, no estés triste por favor. Sé que algún día podrás, nos esforzaremos todos mucho para que así sea, pero por favor, no reniegues de lo eres, porque lo que eres es maravilloso, y para mí siempre lo va a ser, porque te quiero muchísimo.- finalizó contagiada de las lágrimas de su amiga, dándole un cariñoso beso en el pico. Cuanto había echado de menos ese pico.

-Pero, no es solo eso, tampoco… Gabu y yo… ya no…- no finalizó porque estalló en un estruendoso llanto.

-Te vuelves a equivocar.- tomó la palabra esta vez la compañera de Hikari.- esa clase de amor que sentís no es exclusiva de humanos, los digimons también lo podemos sentir y estoy segura de que tú ya lo sentías antes de ser humana, aunque igual no te pareciese correcto sentirlo, sí lo es. No huyas de tus sentimientos.- acabó su emotiva charla, dejando a Patamon suspirando de felicidad y a ella misma sonrojada por lo poco discreto que era su "amigo".

-Pero…

Iba a volver a protestar pero esta vez calló debido a la mano que le puso en el hombro Taichi.

-Escúchame.- todos se asombraron, desprendía una madurez inaudita en él.- te prometo, que tú podrás ir por nuestro mundo como quieras y cuando quieras, podrás enamorarte, desenamorarte, ir al cine, al teatro, a un concierto, a lo que desees, porque todo eso no es exclusivo de humanos, y yo te doy mi palabra de que no descansaré hasta que todo el mundo se de cuenta de eso. Ya sé lo que quiero hacer en mi vida, luchar por vuestros derechos, ser ese enlace que os una con los humanos, que una a la tierra con el Digimundo. Y te prometo que lo haré.

-Waa…- fue unísono, nunca se imaginaron a Taichi tan cabal.

-¡Y yo te ayudaré!.- se le abrazó Agumon con su efusividad característica.

Por fin, tras tantos apuros, las risas invadieron esa extraña guarida, pese a que una digimon, todavía se encontraba un poco apagada.

-Venga Piyomon.- le animó Yamato frotándole la cabeza.- ¿sabes?, a mí me encantaría tener tus alas para volar alto.

-¡A mí también!.- se le unió Sora.

-¡Y a mí!

-¡A mí también!.- dijeron varios más.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero nada más consiguieron provocarle, todavía estaba demasiado apenada echando de menos su cuerpo humano.

-¡Ser digimon es lo mejor del mundo!.-aseguró V-mon con convencimiento.

-Mira, si esto fuese una película Disney ahora podríamos cantar una canción y convencerte pero…- calló Miyako alucinada al escuchar las primeras notas de una canción.

-¿Pero que?.- se volvió también Taichi.- ¿es la Sirenita?

-Parece.- explicó Koushiro, revolviendo por los ordenadores de Namemon.- tiene todas las bandas sonoras Disney.

Y fue esa, "Bajo el mar", la que les vino como anillo al dedo.

-_Tú crees que al otro lado, los humanos felices son…._- empezó V-mon, perdiendo la timidez, como si este digimon necesitase perderla y todo.

-_y sueñas con ser uno de ellos, ¡qué gran equivocación!….- _siguió Agumon.

_-¿No ves que tu propia especie no tiene comparación?_….- le tocó ahora a Armadillomon.

-¿_Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?…_.- se le unió un emocionado Gomamon.

-_Siendo un digimon, siendo un digimon….- _cantaron a coro_.- vives contenta, volando alto, eres feliz…_

-_puedes comer hasta reventar.._.- se animó Taichi.

-_y sin tener que trabajar_…- añadió Miyako.

-_siempre felices digievolucionando, siendo un digimon…_.- volvieron a coro, esta vez los humanos.

-_Los bebés son muy felices, aquí tienen su ciudad…_.- empezó Wormmon.

-_los niños allí están tristes, pues tienen que estudiar…._- le siguió Hawkomon.

-_la vida de los digimons, infinita puede ser…_.- prosiguió, animándose por fin Gatomon.

-_si mueres en la batalla, volverás a renacer…_.- cantó, la voz de la experiencia, Patamon

-_Siendo un digimon, siendo un digimon…_.- cantó de nuevo el coro.- _serás valiente, serás guerrera, serás feliz…_

-_si lo que quieres es volar…_.- siguió la pelirroja.

-_y las estrellas alcanzar…_.- se animó más de la cuenta en su solo, Yamato, con su nueva voz de Darth Vader.

-_siempre felices digievolucionando, siendo un digimon…._

-_Siendo un digimon, siendo un digimon_.- cantó una última vez el coro.- _en este mundo maravilloso serás feliz…_

-_si te quieres enamorar…_- cantó con timidez, Gabumon, mirando a su amada.

-_corazón tú tendrás.._.- musitó ella, contagiándose por fin de la canción y alegría digital.

-_siempre felices digievolucionando, siendo un digimon_….- finalizaron ya su improvisada actuación, extendiendo los brazos como si estuviesen en Broadway, excepto Iori, Ken, Koushiro y Tentomon que se habían quedado rojos, muertos de vergüenza. Su sentido del ridículo todavía no les permitía actuar en números musicales de este calibre.

...

La noche ya había caído en ese lugar mágico, aunque le duela a Koushiro, que era el Digimundo. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad y Gabumon sonreía feliz por poder contemplar de nuevo esas parpadeantes estrellas que tanto le hipnotizaban. Aunque en seguida su sonrisa se hizo más fuerte, al ver quien regresaba de su vuelo.

-Esto sí que lo había echado de menos.- comentó Piyomon, posándose en las misma rama que aguardaba su, todavía novio.- mis alitas, me gusta mucho volar.

El digimon se limitó a observarla con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba siendo humano, de enamorado total.

-A mí me gustan tus plumas.- dijo, enrojeciendo ligeramente a la digimon ave.

-A mí, también me gusta tu piel.- correspondió ella.

El rostro de Gabumon ahora se tornó más serio, mirando al frente pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- cuestionó Piyomon contagiada de su preocupación.

-Es solo que… yo, bueno, que… me preguntaba si tú, ¿aún me quieres?.- se atrevió de manera titubeante.

Podría decirse que preguntar esto había sido lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida, por lo menos él lo sentía así.

La digimon lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?, ¿es que acaso él ya no la quería?

-Yo te quiero mucho.- musitó, bajando el rostro. Sería incapaz de soportar un desamor así.- ¿y tú?

No obtuvo respuesta verbal, ni falta que hizo porque un beso decía más que mil palabras y eso pensó Gabumon al proporcionarle ese dulce beso en el pico.

-También he echado de menos tu pico.- dijo él, en un tono mucho más divertido y relajado.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, al igual que hacía siendo humana.

-Yo he echado de menos ser digimon.- susurró cerrando los ojos y por primera vez en tres días, totalmente tranquila y feliz. Justo ahí, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para serlo y ya nunca más lo dejaría escapar.


	6. Epílogo

**El nuevo mundo  
**

Varios meses habían pasado desde la original crisis que azotó el Digimundo. Pero ese día, en mucho tiempo, los digielegidos por fin iban a poder reunirse y lo sorprendente era que todavía no estaban a 1 de Agosto, pero por las últimas novedades de su mundo algo les decía que dentro de unos años esta fecha sería un motivo más de celebración.

Parados en la puerta de una famosa cafetería, sobre todo para Piyomon, ya que fue donde empezó todo, chicos y digimons esperaban a que llegase la última que faltaba.

-¡Ya vienen!.- anunció Hikari señalándolas.

La joven, con su habitual sonrisa se acercó, acompañada de su compañera.

-Hello, kisses a todos.- mandó besitos con las manos nada más llegar.

Sin más dilación, Sora le entregó una camiseta rosa, por supuesto. Era igual a la que todos llevaban, solo tenía una inscripción "I, Digimon".

-Que emocionante, con camisetas y todo.- apresuraba a colocársela Mimi.- no participaba en una reivindicación desde esa marcha por Central Park para exigir que Tom Welling se ponga ya las mallas y marque sus abdominales…

-Ya estamos todos, pues en marcha.- indicó el camino como de costumbre Yagami mayor.

Humanos y digimons siguieron sus pasos. Entraron en la cafetería con naturalidad y juntando varias mesas, tomaron asiento, sin hacer caso a la mirada de apuro de la camarera y de unos cuantos más que estaban ahí, ya que desde hace algún tiempo esa era la cafetería base de la "Brigada anti-monstruos".

Ajenos a esas miradas, los chicos charlaban amigablemente entre ellos, esperando para hacer el pedido.

-Todavía no me puedo creer que me perdiese verte convertido en humano.- hablaba Takeru, mirando a su amigo, que como de costumbre estaba en su cabeza.

-Tampoco estuve mucho tiempo así.- se excusó él.

-Además el castillo de Osaka se empezó a construir en el siglo XVI.- apuntó Daisuke, inmerso en sus folletos.

Como de costumbre cuando Daisuke hablaba, los más listos del grupo le ignoraron, pero otros no podían remediar su curiosidad por entender mente tan absurda.

-¿A que viene eso?.- cuestionó Miyako.

El goggle-boy la miró con desagrado, seguidamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a golpearse contra la mesa.

-Déjale.- explicó V-mon, acariciándole el cogote para sosegarlo.- está deprimido por haberse perdido esa aventura por esa estúpida excursión. No levanta cabeza.

-Yo también quería ver la digihumanivolución.- gimoteó, arrugando sus papeles.- ¡y por culpa de esa estúpida excursión!, Osaka es una mierda, porque además, Hikari y Takeru se besaron en el castillo…- terminó, llegando al verdadero origen de su trauma con Osaka y por supuesto dejando sin saber donde esconderse a la pareja de angelitos.

-Vaya hermanito, no desaprovechas el tiempo.- le zarandeó Yamato orgulloso, por el contrario, Taichi estaba estático, con un semblante cada vez más preocupante.

Takeru tragó saliva aterrado, al ver el gesto de su potencial cuñado. Dedo por la garganta y un claro "estás muerto" con los labios.

-Muchas gracias Daisuke.- se llevó la mano a la cabeza Takaishi, pensando en su testamento.

-Cállate petardo.- bufó él, volviéndole el rostro.

La discusión podría haberse alargado, pero menos mal que había más personas sin tantos traumas. Aunque en realidad, Gomamon tenía una pequeña espinita clavada.

-Jyou habría sido genial que me vieses de humano.

-¿Por?.- preguntó Kido extrañado por la tristeza de su amigo.

-Porque así, por fin podría haberte dado la mano.- explicó, tendiéndole su zarpa.

A Jyou se le dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-Que tonto eres Gomamon.- lo achuchó contra él.

-Tú más.- respondió de mala gana. Estaba claro que el descarado digimon foca no se dejaba insultar ni en broma.

-A mí también me hubiese gustado ser humana.- soltó de repente Palmon, captando la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué?.- mostró su preocupación su compañera.

-Porque igual así era guapa y no te avergonzaba.

-Oh Palmon, ya no me avergüenzas.- dijo dulcemente Tachikawa, abrazándola contra ella.

-¿De verdad?.- cuestionó la digimon planta emocionada.

-Claro que… ¡escóndete!.- ordenó tapándola con la chaqueta, mirando por el ventanal.- oh, perdona.- la descubrió de nuevo.- es que creí que ese chico guapo iba a entrar y no quería que te viese y pensase que tengo mal gusto y…

Manos en la frente negando. Mimi nunca cambiaría, pero lo bueno de portadora de la pureza era que lo decía todo con tanta candidez e inocencia que nadie era capaz de enfadarse con ella. Era simplemente adorable.

Los momentos de relax y risas habían finalizado y lo supieron cuando los matones que acostumbraban a estar en ese lugar se acercaron a ellos. Los digielegidos les dedicaron miradas de asco y Taichi, fue quien se encaró.

-Este lugar no admite monstruos.- dijo uno de mala gana.

Yagami les dedicó una provocativa sonrisa.

-Entonces iros.

Como los salvajes que eran, esos chicos resoplaron.

-O los echáis vosotros, o los echamos a palos, pero aquí no pueden estar, son asquerosos.

-¡Tú madre capullo!.- no pudo reprimirse Daisuke, que estaba siendo agarrado por tres de sus amigos para no empezar a guantazos.

Con la manos, Taichi le indicó que se calmase y luego con su pose de superioridad, extendió su mano, donde Agumon le depositó el periódico de ese día.

-¿No habéis leído las noticias últimamente?.- preguntó.

-Para eso tendrían que saber leer.- murmuró Ken, provocando las risas de sus amigos.

Con una tranquilidad pasmosa, el portador del valor les mostró el periódico.

-Hoy ha sido aprobado el decreto ley que reconoce a los digimons como seres vivos y por lo tanto les da ciertos derechos.

-Sí, los de un perro.- murmuró Gatomon con fastidio. Habían ganado derechos en la tierra, pero no demasiados.

-Roma no se conquistó en un día.- habló sabiamente Koushiro.

-¿Qué es Roma?.- le preguntó V-mon.- ¿se come?

Uno de los matones arrugó el papel con rabia, arrojándolo al suelo.

-Esto es una mierda, me da igual, no voy a dejar que esos bichos estén aquí.

-Ya me estás tocando las narices.- se plantó Ishida, uniéndose a la confrontación.- Taichi ¿Por qué no les partimos la cara y acabamos con esto?.- pidió, con toda tranquilidad.

Fue Sora, la que temerosa, le tiró del jersey.

-Yamato…

-Tranquila.- volvió a tomar la palabra Yagami.- aquí nadie va a partir la cara a nadie, porque estos mierdas ya se van, a no ser que queráis que llamemos a la policía, aunque te digo que de acuerdo con la nueva ley os puede caer una buena, así que, ¿por qué no dejáis vuestro complejo de skinheads cutres y hacéis algo de provecho con vuestra absurda existencia?

-O sino siempre nos podemos enfrentar.- habló Gatomon, subiéndose a la mesa, dedicándoles una mirada mortal, que simplemente hizo que se measen en los pantalones, de forma literal.

-Ya nos vamos, pero esto no quedará así.- trataron de amenazar en la puerta, mientras los chicos y digimons se despedían con la manita de forma burlona.

Y tras irse los verdaderos monstruos de la cafetería, los aplausos y los gritos de júbilo se adueñaron del lugar. Habían ganado juntos miles de batallas en el Digimundo y en la propia Tierra, pero esta sin duda era la más complicada a la que se enfrentarían nunca y ya estaban a un paso más de conseguir la victoria.

-Vaya Taichi, es la primera vez que te veo resolver un problema con diplomacia.- felicitó Kido, gratamente sorprendido.

-Si al final serás un diplomático y todo.- bromeó Yamato zarandeándole.

-Entonces, ¿no nos echan?, ¿podemos estar aquí?.- se atrevió a preguntar Piyomon empezando a ilusionarse.

-Pues claro que sí, ahora también tenéis derechos en nuestro mundo.- respondió Takenouchi.

-Aún queda mucho que hacer, pero esto es un gran comienzo, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez dentro de unos años este día sea proclamado el día mundial de los derechos de los digimons.- comentó Iori con la misma euforia que sus compañeros.

-Pero de momento, tenemos unos regalos para vosotros.- añadió Koushiro, sacando un pequeño paquete.

-¿Regalos?.- preguntó Tentomon con curiosidad.

-Que sea comida, que sea comida….- cruzaban los dedos V-mon y Agumon.

-Como Gabumon me dijo que os gustaría celebrar vuestro cumpleaños, pues hemos decidido que empecemos a celebrar el cumpleaños de todos... así que, ¡felicidades!.- siguió Yamato, observando como Izumi sacaba unas tarjetitas y se las iba entregando a cada digimon.

-¿Qué es?.- cuestionó Wormmon con emoción, más porque en esa tarjeta salía su foto.

-No se come.- dijo V-mon desencantado, con la tarjeta en la boca.

-"Digimon registrado".- leyó Patamon, moviéndola para una lado y para otro, también venía un número y el nombre de su compañero.

-Es como vuestro carnet de identidad, con esto podréis pasear por nuestro mundo sin ningún temor, porque la ley os protege.- explicó Taichi satisfecho.

-Genial, ahora somos un número.- refunfuñó Gatomon.

-No te quejes, en la sociedad, todos somos un número.- explicó Hikari, sacando su carnet de identidad.- mira este número soy yo.

Cuando lo fueron comprendiendo, los digimons se entusiasmaron con el regalo y sobretodo con hacer algo obligatorio cuando miras carnets: reírse de las fotos de tus amigos.

-Sales muy guapa Piyomon.- susurró Gabumon sonrojando a su, sí, confirmada, novia para siempre.

-Y mira, ¿has visto tu número?.- le preguntó dulcemente Yamato.

La digimon lo leyó anonadada.

-"000001", ¿soy el primer digimon registrado?

-Así es Piyo, eres una pionera, en los libros de historia saldrá tu fotografía cuando hablen de los derechos de los digimons.- comentó Sora, alegrando e ilusionado más si puede a la afectuosa ave.

La digimon sonrió, con absoluta sinceridad, porque en esos momentos tenía tanta felicidad en el cuerpo que era incapaz de no expresarla. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, a su Sora, a sus amigos, a su novio digimon y por fin su gran sueño se iba haciendo realidad, poder hacer las mismas cosas de Sora. Vivir con pleno derecho en su mundo al igual que ella vivía en el suyo.

Hoy solo era un carnet, un trocito de plástico que abría las puertas realmente a un mundo nuevo, a una nueva era podría decirse, la era en la que digimons y humanos convivirían en armonía, paz, unión y amor. Aunque a efectos legales ese carnet solo les proporcionaba un derecho que en pleno siglo XXI parecía ridículo tener que exigir, pero que por desgracia no solo había que exigirlo sino luchar por él: el derecho a no ser maltratado, ni explotado, ni marginado. El derecho a ser respetado y poder vivir en paz.

Faltaba mucho y lo sabían, pero este había sido un enorme paso, sin duda alguna el día en que todos los humanos tuviesen un compañero digimon estaba más cerca.

Y Piyomon, sin ser consciente de que estaba haciendo historia, las únicas palabras que pudo decir fueron, las que, como siempre, le salieron de su gran corazón.

-¡Me encanta ser una digimon!

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: final de este extrañuco fic, pero me apetecía hacer algo así desde hace mucho y más con mi pareja digi favorita, los adorables GabuBiyo.

No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que sé que es simple y cutre, pero creo que bastante original y a mí me ha gustado imaginarlo y escribirlo y eso es lo que de verdad me importa.

Como dije al principio, tuve claro que no me iba a complicar con nada, que iba a ser simple, por ejemplo el malo maloso, tenía clarísimo que iba a poner a un digimon inventado y que sería muy debilucho, cutroso de risa XD. (Los malignos los reservo para fics de aventura, no de moraleja, comos sería el caso de este XD) Por cierto que para haceros una idea de como es, buscad a la babosa fiestera de Slurm (Futurama), ya que me inspiré en él, solo que en versión más cutre y desgraciada, claro. Y respecto al medallón, sé que no es original, pero digamos que es un objeto místico del Digimundo y llegó a manos de Namemon por mera casualidad, (por reptar por el sitio adecuado, en el momento adecuado) XD

Bueno y en cuanto a la idea esta de los neonazis apalea digimons… sha, estoy convencida de que los digimons les meterían sus bates por el… bueno, ya os lo imagináis, pero bueno, quería que por una vez, fuesen los humanos los que diesen la cara por sus compañeros y luchasen por ellos. Además, si van digievolucionando y armando broncas si que nunca tendrían derechos en la tierra por ser considerados amenazas y ellos lo sabían.

En fin, que doy por hecho que la mayor batalla de los digimons será ser reconocidos y no temidos, Takeru ya lo decía en el epílogo, que no fue fácil, y por eso, quería tratar de reflejar un poco mi punto de vista en cuanto a eso. Que siempre hay descerebrados que lo solucionan todo con violencia y luego gente como mi querido Taichi que sabe como, cuando y donde debe luchar cada batalla.

Sin más… dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás, me las hacéis saber.

Gracias por leer, **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
